Persona 5: Wolf of the Phantom Thieves
by JayH120
Summary: Rewrite up now!
1. The Beginning

**This is the beginning of my little rewrite for Wolf of the Phantom Thieves.**

 **And ah! Pairings...**

 **The pairings are staying the same. Hiro is still with Haru and Akira is paired with Ann.**

 **Things may be a bit the same but a tad different. You'll see how this goes. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own Persona**

 **It's owned by Atlus**

 **I only own my OC, Yasuhiro Nakamura**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Wolf of the Phantom Thieves Pt.1**

* * *

 **Day: Unknown - Date: Unknown - Time of day: Unknown**

A helicopter zoomed over the water as it made it's over to the large city of Tokyo, Japan. A bright colorful light shined somewhere beyond the city. That bright colorful light came from a casino that was right in the middle of the city.

From inside the casino, an alarm blared loudly, alerting all the patrons within. Everyone seemed scared as they wondered what was happening. Some people were scared as they were running away from whatever was inside the casino with them.

A black-clad figure dove through the air. The figure was completely unseen by the patrons within the casino. Three men in black suits walked into the casino taking the scenery and looking for this suspicious figure.

The figure landed on top a chandelier. His long black trench coat flowed as he stood up. Under his arm was a silver briefcase, he had black curly hair and wore a white and black mask that perfectly framed his face along with him having a confident smirk on his face.

"Hey, up there!" A patron shouted pointing.

"He's here." Said one of the black suits as he spoke through a radio. "Move in immediately." He and the two suits pushed through the crowd to get to the black-clad figure. The figure still having his confident smile on his face decided to take his leave and jumped off the chandelier.

 **-O-**

He landed on a lower chandelier as his radio turned on.

"Good," Mona ordered. "Now, get running!"

"This is our only chance!" Crow said.

"I got this, you guys!" Joker said. "Stay safe!"

"Just hurry and get away!" Panther asked. "Alright, Joker?" She sounded a bit worried.

"I got it, Panther," Joker said. "I promise, I'll come back. I love you."

"You... better. I love you too," Panther said. She was most likely smiling.

"Agh! Get a room!" Skull groaned disgustedly.

"Anyway, Joker, we'll retrieve the briefcase on our end," Queen said.

"So that means you better hightail it out of there, Joker," Wolf said.

"Please, Wolf..." Joker said calmly. "I'm a professional."

"That's not a yes?" Wolf deadpanned.

"It's not a no." Joker joked(Haha!). Everyone on the radio heard a transmission that's wasn't being picked up all too well.

"Hmm...?" Oracle hummed. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about us," Mona said. "Just concentrate on getting away."

"Ready, set, go!" Joker said as started running away.

"But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move." Mona complimented. "Nice work as always, Joker."

"I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly." Panther said.

"I must agree there," Wolf said.

"This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics," Fox said.

"Nobody asked you, Inari!" Skull retorted. Joker smirked at his team's 'banter' as he continued his job as the decoy. He continued his distracting as he spotted by more suits

"There he is!"

"Just run! Get out of there!" Oracle ordered.

"On it!" Joker answered as he jumped his way to a balcony.

"Ok, the enemies focus in on him," Mona said. "Looks like the rest of us can slip away."

"Everyone remember where we're meeting up?" Asked Noir.

"No worries, I can guide you all," Oracle said. Joker jumped on top of the balcony.

 ** _"_ _Stop right there!"_** One of the suits who ran in front of him shouted.

 ** _"You_ _won't get away!"_** Shouted the other. Both shaped into the form of shadows. A third landed right behind Joker. The masked young man turned slowly to the shadow.

"Take 'em down, Joker!" Cheered Panther. Joker smirked and jumped straight into the air with a flip. He landed on the shadow and gripped it's mask and ripped right off its face. Joker stared as the shadow transformed into a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper.

Joker stood ready with his dagger as he got ready to fight.

"Comparing power levels..." Oracle examined. "No threat. Get 'em, Joker!"

Joker only cockily smirked at the shadow as he ripped off his mask. "Persona!"

 **-O-**

"Everyone else, head to positions!" Oracle said. "Use route B!" The group of teens wearing different outfits and mask ran down a long hallway

"Is there a door or somethin' down here?" Skull said.

"There is," Oracle said. "Just keep going." Everyone kept their sprint down the long hallway and made it to a dead end with only two ways to go. Left or Right

"Which way?" Said Fox.

"Oracle?" Queen asked. "Where's that door you were talking about?"

"Let me see..." Oracle looked at her screens that were in front of her. "It's..." Oracle began to say until...

 _ **"Hold it right there, thieves!"**_ Shouted a shadow down the hall followed by a second shadow.

"Damn," Cursed Wolf. "Looks like we're gonna have to pick away then!"

"Which way is it, Oracle?" Skull asked.

"Right!" Oracle nodded. "We go right!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wolf said. "Let's go then." The group started running with both shadows on their tail.

"How's Joker?" Panther asked.

"Oh..." Oracle said, eyeing her screens. "He's doing just fine."

 **-O-**

Joker easily defeated the Sacrificial Pyrekeeper with a final attack.

"Okay, pull out before there back up gets here," Oracle said. "Joker has emerged victorious."

"Good, Joker," Mona said. "You defeated them with ease."

"More of them!?" Oracle announced. "Be careful!"

Three more shadows appeared in front of Joker. One tried to attack him but her only back-flipped to avoid it. Joker hopped up to an upper level.

"Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" Joker did as the hacker said and dashed through the door.

You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!"

"Dude, can he even hear us!?"

"Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!"

"I'm on it!" Joker answered. He started running through the darkened halls.

- **O-**

The others managed to escape the two shadows chasing them. Everywhere they went were men in black searching for them. The best course of action was to hide and stick to the shadows.

"Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black," Skull said. "But there're still loads more of 'em."

"Right?" Wolf agreed. "No matter where we go, they're on us."

"Oracle?" Noir said. "Are we almost out of here?"

"Yep!" Oracle nodded. "There should be a window up ahead where we can escape out of!"

"Excellent!" Crow said. "Let us be on our way!" The group outfitted teens sneaked past the rest of the suits trying to find them. The group made it to the window Oracle talked about but it was guarded by a shadow.

"Great," Skull groaned. "A shadow is standing right where we need to go."

"We should dispatch it and quickly," Crow suggested. "So we can make our way out."

"Who's gonna be the one to take off its mask?" Fox asked.

"I can do it," Wolf said.

"Are you sure...?" Noir asked a bit worriedly.

"I'll be okay, Noir," Wolf smiled at his teammate.

"O-Okay," Noir nodded. Wolf got into position to get ready to take on the shadow. He sneaked his way toward it and jumped on top of it.

"Let's see who you are!" Wolf ripped off the mask and it transformed into a giant blue elephant standing on its hind legs wearing a gold helmet carrying a sword. A being called a Ganesha

"This'll be easy!" Oracle said. "Let's end this quickly!"

The rest of the team joined Wolf in fighting the Ganesha. The Ganesha swung it's sword horizontally toward the team but everyone dodged backward to avoid it. Wolf unsheathed his long sword.

"Physical attacks have no effect on this one!" Oracle said. Wolf nodded his head and pulled out his AS50 Sniper Rifle and aimed.

"Gunfire should do the trick!" Oracle said. The team pulled out their guns and began firing on the Ganesha. The shadow became enraged at all the gunfire and attacked. It ran at Wolf and slashed at him but he jumped back and avoided the sword slash which he blocked with his own.

The Ganesha shoved him back and swung it's arm and knocked Wolf back.

"Gah!" Wolf yelled as he flew back to the ground.

"Wolf!" Noir screamed.

"I'm... alright," Wolf grunted. The Ganesha's attention was on Wolf as it stomped over to him to finish him. The rest of the group pulled out their guns and fired on the shadow. Round after round. Noir made one well-placed shot with her grenade launcher to the head of the enemy.

The Ganesha fell over on its knees and dissipated to the ground. Noir put away her grenade launcher and ran to Wolf. She put an arm around him and a hand on his chest as she gently lifted him up. Wolf was about to tell her she didn't have to worry about him so much but he realized it's just how she is and she's got her reasons for worrying about him.

"We must go," Crow suggested. "Enemies most likely heard the gunfire."

"Yes," Fox nodded. "Let us be on our way."

"We gotta go out the window," Oracle said. "Through there we can get out of the palace." All of them made it through the window and into an alleyway showing that they made it out.

"Everyone okay?" Mona asked everyone. Everyone glanced at one another and nodded, each of them breathing.

"I'm okay, Noir," Wolf said as he was being held up by Noir.

"Are you sure...?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Wolf smiled and nodded. "Just a bit winded."

"Okay..." Noir nodded and let go of him. "That shadow hit you pretty hard and-" She stopped her words as Wolf tenderly touched her cheek with his gloved hand. She felt her cheeks burn a bit as he did.

"You're worrying too much," He grinned at her.

"You ...amaze me," Noir said softly as she smiled at him as well. The moment the two were having was interrupted by a gasp. Everyone looked at the source of the sound.

 **-O-**

Joker had several lights pointed at him. He was staring at a whole army of police.

"Enemies here!?" Oracle screamed.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked sounding concerned.

"These readings! It can't be!?" Oracle said.

"What happened!?" Skull exclaimed.

"An ambush!?" Panther gasped.

"Joker, can you handle this!?" Mona asked.

"Joker!" Yelled Wolf.

"Joker!" Repeated Fox.

"Oh no!" Noir screamed.

"Capture him!" Shouted a police officer. The police began chasing after the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Joker leaped to a ladder and grabbed hold of it. He smirked as he climbed up on it. He assumed that he was actually on his way to escaping. Until making it to the top he saw there were more police waiting for him.

Joker gasped in shock as one of the police took the butt of his gun and rammed the butt of the gun right into Joker's face. Joker yelled in shock and fell right into the crowd of police.

"Suspect secure!" Shouted one of the police. A detective made his way through the crowd. He stopped right next to Joker who was held down by police.

"Didn't expect to find some kid," Said the detective. "You have your teammate to thank for this." He knelt down to grasp Joker's head. "You were sold out."

"What...?" Was all Joker said?

"Suspect confirmed!" An officer shouted. "Cuff him!" Handcuffs were placed on Joker's wrist.

 **-O-**

"Damn..." Ryuji grunted.

"Yes," Yusuke nodded. "It's quite a sad sight to watch our leader being taken like this."

"We... we should go home," Makoto suggested. "They'll be looking for us."

"Right," Nodded Morgana. "Now, all we gotta do is wait to put our plan into action."

"Hey, guys..." Hiro said. "Akechi's gone."

"Yeah, he disappeared a few moments ago," Futaba said. "We should go."

"Yes, that'd be best," Haru said. The group were still in their outfits and began walking away. All except for one.

"Hey, Ann!" Ryuji called. "What're ya doin'!?" Ann said nothing. She only stood watching Joker being taken away.

"Ann-chan?" Haru walked up to Ann. Haru's mask was sitting on the front of her hat.

"You guys go on ahead," Hiro said to the rest of the group. "Haru and I will handle Ann." The group complied and started walking. Hiro and Haru walked up to the girl.

"He's... gonna be okay, right?" Ann said sadly.

"He'll be okay, Ann," Hiro said, his Wolf mask placed on his head. "He's our leader. He can handle anything."

"Okay, but..." Ann hugged herself tentatively.

"He'll be fine," Haru assured her with a smile. "Here, come on." Ann started walking with Haru, Haru had an arm around Ann's shoulder as the two walked.

Hiro watched them walk away as he stared back at the large group of police that had his group's leader. Hiro remembers that very day he met his leader and friend.

The day he met... Ren Amamiya.

 **-O-**

A teenage boy by the age of 17 years old walked out a bathroom who just got finished taking a shower. He was shirtless and barefoot but wearing a pair of black shorts. He was drying off his hair with a towel as he walked back to his bedroom. As he got in and shut the door he walked to the mirror in his room. He finished drying his hair taking his towel off his head revealing his silvery-white hair that was straight and slightly spiky. He looked in the mirror getting a good look at himself. Light-skinned with brown colored eyes.

"Hiro!" A woman's voice called. "Get down here and come get breakfast before it gets cold!"

"Okay!" Hiro called back. Hiro wasn't his actual name. His name is Yasuhiro Nakamura. "Hiro" was a just a nickname he tells people to call him since he believes people calling him "Yasuhiro" is a bit of a mouthful. "Just give me a minute to get dressed, Mom!"

"Hurry down!" His mother called back up.

School started a few days ago for the first term at Shujin Academy. Hiro was putting on his uniform. He wore the standard black Shujin blazer and under it, he wore a white dress shirt both unbuttoned revealing a light grey v-neck t-shirt, the standard Shujin red, and black plaid pants and a pair of black converse sneakers. The finishing touch that he never goes without is his light-grey bandana scarf that's tied around his neck. He grabbed his school bag and packed in supplies and books as well as his binder and his camera and made his way downstairs.

He marched his way down the steps and caught sight of his family eating breakfast. First was his father, Akitoshi Nakamura. He was a man with a mature and clean-shaven face and brown eyes. His skin was a light tone and he had short black hair. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a brown tie and black slacks and sipping a cup of coffee while looking over a newspaper.

His mother, Junko, was a woman with a pretty face and light skin. She had brown eyes and silvery-white hair just like Hiro's. Her hair reached down to her shoulders. She wore a silver long sleeve shirt and a tan skirt that reached down to her knees

Lastly was Hiro's 8-year-old sister, Hamuko, she had black hair much like Akitoshi and light skin. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a purple hoodie long-sleeve shirt, a blue skirt and wore white tights under the skirt. Her own backpack was sitting next to her.

"Good morning, everyone." Hiro greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"You sure took your sweet time getting down here," Junko said with a risen eyebrow.

"I was getting ready for school," Hiro said. "Today is the start of the first term as well my third year."

"Are you going to be doing Volleyball again this year?" Akitoshi asked looking away from his newspaper. Junko came by and laid Hiro's breakfast in front of him. Just a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of toast.

"Well..." Hiro said and shook his head. "No."

"Oh..." His father said. "And why's that?"

"Did you have a problem with Mr. Kamoshida?" Junko asked questioningly.

"A problem?" Hiro said with another shake of his head. "No. Not at all. I just don't want to do Volleyball, alright. If it's alright, I'd like to focus on my studies so I can get into Tokyo University."

"Good deal," Akitoshi said with a smile. "Studying is important for students."

"Studying is boring," Hamuko said, eating her breakfast.

"Now, Hamuko..." Junko groaned at her daughter.

"Like Dad said, kiddo..." Hiro said to his young sister. "Studying is important. You'll know once you reach middle school and high school." His sister stuck her tongue at him. Hiro smiled and ruffled her hair lightly. He finished his breakfast and got up from his chair. "I gotta get going, I need to catch the train."

"The train?" Akitoshi said. "I could drop you off on my way to the police station. I'm gonna drive your sister down to school too."

"It's cool, Dad," Hiro said. "I'll be okay."

"Fine," Akitoshi said nodding. "But, be careful. There was a train accident not too long ago."

"I got it, Dad," Hiro waved. "You all have a good day."

"Bye, Bro!" Hamuko called.

"See ya, kiddo," Hiro said, once again ruffling his sister's hair. His mom hugged him.

"You be careful and have a good day," Junko said.

"Thanks, Mom," Hiro nodded. He grabbed his bag and started his walk down to the train station.

 **-O-**

Hiro was on the train, listening to music on his phone through his earbuds. He was packed in with a bunch of other passengers. He was standing up and holding onto one of the straphangers. After a few minutes, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out his smartphone that has a black and white checkered design on it.

He looked at his message and a smile worked its way onto his face. The message he received was from a friend he made sometime during his second year. Her name was Haru Okumura.

 **[Chat IM]**

 **[Haru O.: Good Morning, Hiro-Kun.]**

Hiro smiled warmly. It was just like Haru to wish him or anyone "good morning". He started typing his reply.

 **[Hiro N.: Morning, Haru-San. I thought I'd see you on the train today?]**

 **[Haru O.: Oh, yes... my father is having our personal driver to take me today.]**

Hiro wasn't surprised at all. He knew that Haru came from a bit of wealthy family due to her father owning and running a big corporation in the food industry. So that meant they had their own personal family driver.

 **[** **Hiro N.: Ah, I see...]**

 **[Hiro N.: Well, I'll see you at school.]**

 **[Haru O.: Of course! I'll see you in class! I'm glad we're in the same class as last year!]**

 **[Hiro N.: Me too. See ya!]**

With that, the messages stopped coming and Hiro was going back to listening to music. Looking around he caught sight of a young man standing across from him. He looked to be about the same age as him. Most likely a year younger as Hiro caught sight of the number 2 on his blazer.

The uniform he was wearing was, in fact, Shujin's uniform. He wore the blazer, the white turtleneck, and the pants and black shoes. He had frizzy black hair and wore a pair of big glasses over his onyx doe-like eyes.

 _"He looks new...?"_ Thought Hiro. _"Because I've never seen him before? If he goes to Shujin then I'll see him around."_

 **-O-**

Hiro got off the train and walked his way down to Shujin. As he made his way there he was stopped by a car that was a silver color. The car stopped on the sidewalk next to him as he himself stopped walking. The window to the car rolled down and revealed a man with black, unkempt curly hair, a square long chin and wore a tracksuit.

Hiro mentally grunted in his head as he knew who this man was. This was Suguru Kamoshida. The man inside the car gave Hiro a toothy smile.

"Ah, good morning, Nakamura!" Said Kamoshida. "This rain is something, huh? You're gonna be drenched by the time you get to Shujin."

"Good, Morning, Mr. Kamoshida," Hiro said. "Well, the rain isn't that bad so I'll be just fine."

"Haha! Come now..." Laughed Kamoshida. "How about I give you a ride? It wouldn't hurt to give my former and best player a lift to school." Hiro thought for a second int his head but shook his head.

"That's okay... sir..." Hiro sighed. "But I think I can make to school just fine."

"Fine," Kamoshida said. The man's eyes looked forward and saw a certain female student walking down the street. "Well, don't be late, Nakamura." Kamoshida gave Hiro a smile and closed his window and drove off.

Hiro watched the man drive off. Hiro used to be a former player of Kamoshida's volleyball team. He quit due to... certain reasons. As the Coach drove off in his car someone ran right past Hiro and after the car.

This person who was running after the car had dyed blonde-hair that was styled in a fauxhawk.

 _"Sakamoto?"_ Thought Hiro.

 **-O-**

Ren Amamiya stood under a store called "Jeunesse et Beaute" to stay out of the rain. He leaned against the wall as watched other students run past him. He looked down at his phone and saw that that strange app that kept appearing on his phone has come back.

 _"Seriously... again?"_ Thought Ren. Before he had a chance to delete the app someone stood under the store with him. It was actually a girl, Ren observed her outfit. She wore brown boots and red tights, he could see the Shujin Academy girl's skirt, she wore a varsity zip-up hoodie under the Shujin blazer. Her uniform was upgraded to her liking. She was flicking the water off her sleeve as Ren watched her. Her hood was over her head, she took hold of it and took it off.

Ren's eyes widened as she was revealed. Her hair was an ash-blonde color. She had two bushy pigtails. Ren could see she had ocean blue eyes and her skin was a light color. He couldn't help but think this girl was rather beautiful.

 _"So there are beauties like this at Shujin too."_ Ren thought. The girl finally recognized Ren was looking at her. Ren didn't know whether to say "hi" or "good morning" to her. The girl looked at him until she gave him a small smile but she then turned away from him.

Not too long after, a car rolled up to the sidewalk. The car's window opened to reveal a man with a long chin and big, curly hair. He was wearing a blue tracksuit.

"Good morning," The man said addressed to the girl. "You want me to give a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

"Um, sure, thank you," The girl said with a smile and walked to get into the car.

"Do you need a lift too?" The man asked Ren.

"Me? No, that's okay," Ren said waving off the invitation. The man started closing the window as Ren saw a look of sadness in the girl's eyes. The sound footsteps are heard when a young boy ran right past Ren and stared the car driving off.

"Damn it!" The boy growled. "Screw that pervy teacher!"

"Pervy teacher?" Ren said quietly in confusion.

"Huh?" The boy turned to Ren. The boy had dyed blonde hair styled in a fauxhawk, he had brown eyes and wore Shujin's uniform styled to his liking. He wore the blazer open, under he wore a yellow t-shirt that had a design with words that read "ZOMG!", the Shujin pants he wore were rolled up showing off his ankles and white sneakers.

Yasuhiro(Hiro) Nakamura joined them shortly afterward as the blonde-haired boy stepped up to Ren.

"What do you want?" The boy asked Ren vulgarly. "You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ren with a risen eyebrow.

"Huh?" The vulgar boy said in surprise. "In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." The boy scowled. "The guy does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of the castle? Don't you agree?"

"The king of a castle?" Ren was now a bit more confused.

"No, I mean..." The boy started.

"Now, you're just confusing the poor guy," A voice said.

"Huh?" The boy looked over and saw Hiro standing not too far away from him and Ren. "Oh, hey, senpai. Didn't see ya there." Hiro wasn't surprised he didn't. Ryuji Sakamoto seemed too pre-occupied in running after Kamoshida to notice him.

"Hey there, Sakamoto," Greeted Hiro. "Its obvious our classmate here doesn't know who Kamoshida is. Are you perhaps transfer student?" Hiro asked Ren.

"Yes, I am," Ren nodded. "My name is Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yasuhiro Nakamura," Hiro introduced. "Just call me Hiro if you want."

"I'm Ryuji Sakamoto," Ryuji introduced, he noticed the number 2 badge on Ren's blazer. "A Second-year, huh... we're the same grade then. No wonder you didn't know who Kamoshida was. Like I said, guy, thinks he's the king of the castle. Do you think so too, senpai? I mean, you were on his volleyball team, right?"

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed in thought. "Yeah, Kamoshida does act like a king." Hiro shook his head. "Anyway, I think we should start heading to Shujin now."

"Yeah, I guess," Ryuji said. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

"I agree," Hiro nodded. "Let's..." The three began walking until they all felt separate headaches.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed..." Ren said clutching his head.

"Yeah..." Groaned Hiro. "What was that just now? My heads killing me."

"Same," Ryuji groaned. "Dammit... I wanna go home..."

The teens began walking down the street and into an alleyway that was a shortcut to Shujin. As the trio made their trek through the alley Ren looked behind himself. Did something feel off to him?

"Hey, you okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah... it's just..." Ren said.

"Wha-!?" Said Ryuji from up ahead.

"Was that Sakamoto-san?" Ren asked.

"Yeah," Hiro asked. "Let's go." Hiro and Ren found Ryuji standing completely still. "Hey, Sakamoto, what's the... matter?" Hiro's expression matched Ryuji's. Eyes wide.

"What is that?" Ren wondered in shock like the other two. The three were looking at a castle. A large castle that reached way up into the darkened sky. "Um, did we take a wrong turn?" Ren asked.

"We didn't come the wrong way though...?" Ryuji said. "Yeah, this should be right?"

"This is bizarre..." Hiro said. "What's going on?"

"Guess we'll just have to go and ask," Ryuji said.

"If you say so...?" Hiro said, he looked at Ren and nodded then followed Ryuji. Ren followed the two into the castle that could most likely be Shujin Academy.

* * *

 **Alright! This is the rewritten chapter of chapter 1. As of right now, Hiro and Haru are only friends but they'll become a couple later as will Ren and Ann.**

 **Hiro is also joining Ren and Ryuji in the very beginning in the castle of Lust.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my rewrite for Wolf of the Phantom thieves.**

 **Review if you like and tell me what you think. Got any ideas?**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	2. Awakening! The Pillager of Twilight!

**I do not own Persona**

 **It is owned by Atlus**

 **I just own this story and my OC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Wolf of the Phantom Thieves Pt.2**

* * *

The inside of the castle turned into the main hall of Shujin Academy until it reverted back to being the castle. Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro all observed the inside. The three were rather confused as to what's going on.

"Th-that's weird..." Said Ryuji. "Where's the school...?"

"I don't know what's happening?" Ren wondered. "But is this our school?"

"I'm not sure," Hiro said. "On the gate, it said "Shujin". The school looks nothing like this."

"What's goin' on here?" Ryuji wondered as he pulled out his phone. "Out of service? Where'd we end up...? Hey, senpai? The sign was for the school, right?"

"That's what it said," Hiro nodded.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" Ren asked.

"I-I dunno! I wanna know!" Ryuji yelled.

"Let's calm down and think," Hiro said. "If we look around then... huh?" Hiro and the other two teens looked and saw a tall person in dark armor approach them. It carried a sword and a shield, it's helmet had a blue face. It was taller than the three teens it marched up to.

"Geez, you freaked me out..." Ryuji said to the armored figure. "Who're you? You a student?" Hiro could not help but facepalm himself hearing Sakamoto ask the stranger in armor.

"How could he possibly ask that with a serious face...?" Hiro sighed quietly.

"Man, your costume's impressive..." Said Ryuji walking up to the armored stranger. "Is that armor real?" Hiro only gave Ren a look.

"You obviously know something is clearly not right here, right?" Hiro asked him.

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "Something does not feel right."

"C'mon," Ryuji was still talking to the person in armor. "Don't just stand there. Say somethin'." Another armored figure appeared similar to the first. Same black armor, sword, and shield. "H-Hey, what's goin' on?"

"There's no way this is a prank," Ren said. "This is for real."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hiro said.

"You guys really think so...?" Ryuji asked them. "This shit's real." Both the armored strangers stepped to the three teens who now stood an alert. "C-Calm down! Timeout, man!" Ryuji turned Ren and Hiro. "Senpai! Amamiya! We gotta run!"

"Right!" Ren agreed.

"Stop standin' around and run!" Ryuji said.

"After you!" Hiro said. The three began rushing to the exit but were cornered by more armored men. They were now surrounded.

"Ugh, what's with these guys!?" Groaned Ryuji. One of the armored knocked Ryuji in the back with its shield. "Gah!" Ryuji shouted in pain.

"Sakamoto!" Hiro shouted worriedly. Another bashes Hiro with its own shield. "Agh!" Hiro groaned as he fell over.

"Sakamoto-san! Nakamura-senpai!" Ren shouted in worry about them.

"Oww... You're gonna break my bones, dammit!" Ryuji yelled. "The hell you think you're-Aagh!"

 ** _"Take them away!?"_** Shouted one of the armored men.

 **-O-**

"Hey, senpai!" A voice that Hiro heard faintly. "C'mon, senpai, get up!" Hiro opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and was met with the face of Ryuji.

"Sakamoto...?" Hiro croaked quietly.

"Hey, you're alive," Ryuji said in relief.

"Yeah, where are we?" Hiro asked.

"Hell if I know," Ryuji said. "A brig or somethin'?"

"A brig?" Hiro said as he took in his surroundings. He, Ryuji and, Ren who is still past out were in a brig. A dirty place with a stone floor, chains hanging from the wall, a couple of barrels near the wall. Hiro only sighed in irritation. "Well, this just wonderful." He said with sarcasm. Ryuji went to go wake Ren up.

"Hey, Amamiya." Ryuji shook him a bit. "Hey, wake up!"

"Huh, what...?" Ren quietly said. "Sakamoto?" Ren saw Ryuji standing above him. Ryuji stepped back a bit to let Ren get up.

"You alright?" Ryuji asked.

"Yup, you?" Ren asked him.

"Yeah, more or less," Ryuji said.

"Glad to see your okay, Amamiya," Hiro said.

"You too, senpai," Ren nodded. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head as he looked around.

"Looks like this ain't no dream..." Ryuji said. "Ugh, what's goin' on!?" The vulgar teen charged right up to the cage door. "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!" Ryuji walked right back to Ren and Hiro. "Dammit, where are we!? Is some kind TV set...?"

"Relax," Hiro said. "Freaking out about it is not gonna..."

"UWAAAAAAAGH!" A scream is heard from far off alerting the three. Hearing that caused Ren to stand up. The screams made the teens run to the cage door.

"Th-The hell was that just now...?" Ryuji wondered.

"That didn't sound normal...?" Hiro said. "Don't you guys think so too?"

"Yeah..." Ren said.

"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Ryuji freaked. "You're shittin' me, right?" Ryuji backed away from the cage. "This is really bad...! Isn't there someway outta here!? C'mon, we gotta do something?"

"Uh...?" Ren said as he was thinking. Even Hiro was in thought, putting a hand to his chin.

"Do you think there's something in here that can help us get out of here, Sakamoto?" Hiro asked

"I dunno! It'd beat just sittin' around!" Ryuji said.

"Hmm?" Hummed Ren, catching the attention of the other two. "Hey, how about inside the barrels?" Ren walked up to the two barrels. He opened them up and observed the inside.

"Yo, there's nothing in there," Ryuji said, look in them too.

"Yeah, I doubt whoever put us in here would leave us something to get out," Ren said.

"Man, take a look at these..." Hiro said, stepping up to some chains on the wall.

"Hey, those chains're are used for like..." Ryuji swallowed a lump in his throat. "Torturin' and stuff, right? Dammit! This shit ain't funny!" Ren then walked right over to the beds.

"How long were we past out for?" Ren wondered.

"I-I'm not sure...?" Hiro said.

 _"Haru-san is probably wondering where I am right now?"_ Hiro thought.

"Dammit, this don't make any freakin' sense..." Ryuji grunted. "Huh? You hear that?" There was the sound marching heard from outside the cell. Ryuji, Hiro, and Ren all ran to the cage door. The four large figures in black suit's of armor marched right up to the door.

 ** _"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon,"_** The first armored man. **_"Your charge is "unlawful entry." Thus, you will be sentenced to death."_**

"Say what!?" Said Ryuji.

"Death!?" Hiro said.

 ** _"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."_**

A familiar voice said. The one who said it came into voice walking through the armored men. He wore a red cape with red and pink hearts all over them, a small gold crown perched on top of his curly-haired head, he wore pink underwear and brown loafers. He had yellow eyes that stared right at the three teens.

"Huh, wait..." Said Ryuji in surprise. "Is that you, Kamoshida?"

"What are you doing here, Kamoshida?" Hiro asked.

"Kamoshida?" Ren said. "You mean the guy from earlier?"

 ** _"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..."_** Said Kamoshida? The man then turned over to Ren. **_"And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself."_** He then noticed Hiro. **_"Oh, this is a surprise. Even Nakamura is here as well. To think one of my former players would stoop so low as to hang around Sakamoto."_**

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Ryuji cursed.

"I don't know what trick you're trying to pull but you got some nerve locking us in here?!" Hiro shouted.

 ** _"Is that how you speak to a king?"_** Kamoshida spat. **_"It seems you both don't understand the position's you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-the king."_** _He smiled evilly._ **"The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take 'em out!"**

"S-Stop it...!" Ryuji said, stepping back frighteningly. The four walked into the cell with the three prisoners. They all stepped up to Ryuji as Kamoshida ordered his execution first. "Goddammit...!" Ryuji said as the guards stepped up to him. Ryuji charged straight up to the first guard knocked it down with his arm. "I ain't down for this shit!" He turned to Ren and Hiro. "C'mon, we're outta here!"

"Yeah!" Hiro nodded. "Let's go!" He said to Ren.

"Alright!" Ren said. One of the guards charged up to Ryuji. "Sakamoto-san! Watch out!"

"Huh!?" Ryuji said as he was then punched hard right in the gut by the guard. "Nnngh... Owww..."

"Sakamoto!" Hiro shouted. "Damn it, Kamoshida! Stop this right now!" Kamoshida said nothing only grinned evilly as he gestured his head for a guard to shut up Hiro. The guard took it's shield and slammed into Hiro.

"Aaagh!" Screamed Hiro as he fell over onto his back. He tried getting back up but was pushed back down on his back by the guard stomping down on his chest. Hiro struggled under the foot of the guard but couldn't get free.

"Nakamura-senpai!" Ren shouted. Ren decided he had to do something, he couldn't just leave Ryuji and Hiro to die. He tried to go after one of the guards to stop it.

"Just go, Amamiya! Get outta here...!" Ryuji shouted. "These guys are serious!"

 ** _"Oh?"_** Kamoshida said. **_"Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are."_**

"Amamiya, just hurry up and leave!" Hiro said.

"But-I..." Ren said.

 ** _"What's the matter?"_** Kamoshida mocked Ren. **_"Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on Sakamoto's execution... then after that, it will be Nakamura's turn."_**

The guard holding down Hiro brought him up and held him by his wrist to restrain him. Another held Ren back, a sword pointed at the spectacle-wearing boy. Two guards held Ryuji by his arms as Kamoshida started to pummel him.

 ** _"Take this!"_** Kamoshida punched Ryuji in the face. **_"Lowly scum!"_** He landed two more punches on Ryuji. **_"Useless pest!"_** A punch to the gut was then followed by a punch to the face. The last punch knocked Ryuji to the ground.

"Stop it!" Hiro shouted as he struggled in the guard's grip. "You're hurting him!" Kamoshida growled in frustration at Hiro's comments. He made his way up to him and punched Hiro in the face. "Gah!" Shouted Hiro. Kamoshida then followed with a punch straight to Hiro's stomach. Hiro's eyes widened in pain, that one punch made him feel like he was gonna lose his breakfast. Hiro fell to his knees still held up by the guard.

 ** _"Quit running your mouth, Nakamura,"_** Said Kamoshida. **_"Your turn will be next."_ ** Kamoshida walked up to Ryuji and spat on him. **_"Hmph, where'd your energy from earlier go?"_** A guard picked up Ryuji by his collar and threw him. **_"A peasant like you isn't worth beating."_**

 **[Persona 5 OST: Blood of Villain]**

 ** _"I'll have you killed right now,"_** Kamoshida said.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Ren shouted at the man. "Leave them alone!"

 ** _"What...?"_** Kamoshida made his way up to Ren. **_"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am."_** He grinned as he stared at him right in the eyes. Ren only had a glare of anger. His glare had a defiant look to it. **_"That look in your eyes irritates me!"_** Kamoshida kicked Ren in the stomach knocking the teen off his feet. **_"Hold him there... After the peasant's, it's his turn to die."_**

Hiro was still on his knees held by the guard. Ryuji was laying on the ground.

"No!" Ren shouted but was then grabbed by the arms by two guards. They knocked him against the wall.

"No..." Ryuji begged. "No, I don't wanna die!"

 ** _"Hahaha!"_** Kamoshida cackled in laughter. Hiro started getting up on his feet. The guard holding him wrapped an arm around his neck putting him in a hold. Ren felt he couldn't do anything to help Ryuji or Hiro. He began to give up hope until for him everything dark.

 ** _"This is truly an unjust game..."_** A feminine voice said in his head. **_"Your chances of winning are almost none."_** There was a blue butterfly that flew past Ren. Flying in front of his eyes. **_"But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you..."_**

 ** _"What's the matter...?"_** A deep voice in Ren's head that sounded like his own said. _**"Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits them if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"** _ Hearing those Ren remembered the night he was arrested trying to help that woman.

"No, it wasn't," Ren muttered. He saw Ryuji being lifted up, the guard's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Sakamoto...!" Hiro growled. The guard still has an arm wrapped around his neck in a tight hold.

 ** _"Very well... I have heeded your resolve."_** The voice in Ren's mind said as the two guards kept him restrained. **_"Vow to me."_** Ren let out a short scream as tears dripped from his eyes. **_"I am thou, thou art I... Thou art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon thy name, and release thy rage!"_** Ren screamed louder as he threw his head back, he then hung his head. **_"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all of thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_** Ren brought his head back up, with a defiant glare.

 ** _"Execute him!"_** Kamoshida ordered Ryuji's execution.

"That's enough!" Ren shouted. "If you wanna kill someone...!? Then kill me instead, you coward!"

 ** _"What was that...?"_** Kamoshida growled to Ren. All attention was on Ren now as Kamoshida slowly turned to him. The guard holding up Ryuji released him. Even the guard holding Hiro let him go. **_"You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!"_** He nodded to his guard.

The guard took it's shield and slammed into Ren's face. Ren's glasses knocked off his face and clattered to the ground. Two guards crossed their staff's against his throat to hold him in place against the wall. One guard stood ready with a sword in hand to deal the blow.

Ryuji tried to stand himself up but fell back against the wall. Hiro was laying on the ground watching all the deal with Ren. Kamoshida made a gesture to execute Ren. The guard raised its sword. Before it could strike the blow on Ren, Ren's eyes snapped open as a powerful gust of wind knocked the sword-wielding guard to the ground. Kamoshida covered his eyes from the gust of wind.

Ren brought his head up and on face over his eyes was a mask. It was a black and white, birdlike domino mask. Ren seemed to be confused as to why it was even there. He started grabbing at it as he tried to pull it off. He struggled as he tried to rip off the mask that seemed like it was stuck to his face.

 **[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

"AAAAAGH!" Screamed Ren as finally managed rip off the mask as blood poured from around his eyes. He brought his head up, a devilish smile etched across his face. Blood around his eyes as his eyes were both colored yellow. A blue flame consumed him as demonic laughed can be heard.

Ren kneeled down as the flame disappeared from his body and it went above him and revealed another being. Ren's outfit was changed. He wore a black ankle-length tailcoat, under that he wore a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-styled pants tucked into some brown-black winkle-pickers, and a pair of red gloves on his hands.

The being behind Ren was even bigger than him. It had a top hat and demonic-looking face and wore a red coat, red leggings and wore a black vest. Ren outstretched his arms and the being behind revealed it's wings and sent Kamoshida and the guards flying backward.

"Wha-what the...!?" Said Ryuji in shock. Ren stood with his same confident smirk.

 **[Persona 5 OST: Will Power]**

 ** _"I am the pillager of twilight-"Arsene"!"_** The being behind Ren announced.

"A-Amamiya!?" Hiro said in confusion.

 ** _"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you,"_** Arsene told Ren. **_"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_**

"Oh, yeah," Ren nodded confidently. "Give me your power."

 ** _"Hmph, very well..."_ ** Arsene said.

 ** _"Who the hell are you...!?"_** Kamoshida asked Ren. **_"Guards!"_** Two guards stood to attention. **_"Start by killing that one!"_** The guards transformed into beings with pumpkin heads with pointy hat's, a cape and a lantern. **_"You'll learn the true strength of my men!"_**

"Let's see what they got, pink undies!" Ren said. He got ready to fight with Arsene floating behind him.

 ** _"Detest the enemies before you!"_** Arsene explained. **_"Change that animosity into power... and unleash it!"_**

"Persona!" Ren shouted summoning Arsene. He used an ability called Eiha on one of the pumpkins with lanterns. He didn't kill it but it did look quite hurt. Both the pumpkins attacked Ren hitting him with their lanterns.

 ** _"Swing your blade!"_** Arsene told Ren since he had a knife in his hand. Ren dashed up to the pumpkin he attacked earlier and slashed it with a few swings killing as it dissipated in the air.

 ** _"This power of mine is yours!"_** Said Arsene. **_"Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"_**

"Don't mind if I do," Ren smirked. "Arsene, ravage them!" He ripped off his mask summoning Arsene for another Eiha on the pumpkin killing it instantly.

"What..." Said Ryuji who seemed speechless. Ren looked down at himself looking at his outfit. "What was that just now...?" Hiro stood up and walked over the both of them.

"Yeah, Amamiya, how did you do all that?" Hiro asked.

"I-I'm not sure...?" Ren said.

 ** _"You little...!"_ ** Said Kamoshida stomping over. Ryuji stood up and rammed himself into Kamoshida knocking him over. **_"Aagh!"_** Kamoshida screamed as he fell over.

"Hah! You like that you son of a bitch!?" Ryuji said.

"The key!" Ren said, pointing at the object on the floor.

"Y-You mean this!?" Ryuji said. He grabbed the key as he and Ren ran out the cage. Looking around, Hiro managed to find Ren's glasses that were on the ground an picked them up.

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed in thought as he held the glasses and looked them over in confusion. "These are...?"

"Yo, senpai!" Ryuji called.

"Nakamura-senpai, hurry!" Ren said.

 ** _"Why you..."_** Growled Kamoshida standing up. Hiro started running to the entrance. As he did, he punched Kamoshida right in the back of the head.

 ** _"Gah!"_** Screamed Kamoshida falling to the floor once again.

"Later, asshole!" Hiro said running out the cell. Ryuji locked the cage with the key.

"Okay, it's locked!" Ryuji announced.

 ** _"Damn you!"_** Kamoshida said standing up. Ryuji ignored him and turned to Ren.

"Hey...! What was that just now!?" Ryuji asked and stared down at it Ren's attire. "And... your clothes...!"

"If I'm being honest," Hiro said, crossing his arms. "I think his clothes look pretty cool."

"I guess..." Said Ryuji. Ren's outfit with a flash of blue fire changed back. "Whoa, it went back to normal...!?" Kamoshida shook the locked cell door. "Waaaaah!" Screamed Ryuji in a fright.

 ** _"You bastards!"_** Cursed Kamoshida.

"God, this's is effin' nuts!" Ryuji said.

"Let's stop standing here and get out of here!" Hiro said.

"Right, let's scram!" Ryuji agreed. "You lead the way!" Ryuji said to Ren. Ren ran followed by Hiro. Ryuji threw the key and followed the other two.

 ** _"Goddamn thieves...!"_** Kamoshida muttered. **_"After them! Don't let them escape! You bastards!"_** He shouted at the three teens. **_"You think you can get away with doing this to me!?"_**

"I don't give a shit!" Ryuji said. "I ain't down for any of this! C'mon, you guys! Let's get outta here!"

"Amamiya, lead the way," Hiro said. "Oh, I got these for you." Hiro handed Ren his glasses.

"Thanks," Ren said. "Follow me, guys!" Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro started running away.

"We gotta look for a way outta here!" Ryuji said.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day!" Hiro said. "Let's hurry on!" They until they stopped by the edge with water running in between. Ren noticed a broken bridge that could've been their way to the other side.

"Huh?" Ryuji said, walking up to the edge. "'Sup?"

"The bridge is down," Hiro said.

"It ain't too far," Ryuji said. "Think we can jump across?"

"Only one way to find out," Ren said, leaping right to the other side. "Come on, you guys!" Ren called over.

"All right!" Ryuji said. "We can keep goin' this way." The three rushed through the dungeon-like area. There were three cages in the water the three used to jump across the gape.

"All that execution..." Ryuji said. "Is he serious?"

"Don't know, don't care," Hiro said. "I just want to leave whatever the hell this place is."

"Yeah, yeah, right," Agreed Ryuji. Ren followed Hiro and Ryuji made it to an open jail cell. There was a hole in the cell that was a tunnel. Ren nodded, pushing glasses back into place.

"Through here," Ren said as he kneeled down and crawled into the hole.

"Okay, right behind you," Hiro said, crawling through as well. Ryuji follows in too.

"Crap!" Shouted Ryuji.

"What's the matter with you?!" Hiro said.

"My bag's stuck!" Ryuji said.

"Well, get it unstuck," Hiro said.

"I'm tryin'," Ryuji said, as he finally got his bag out. "Okay, looks like we can get outta here." Ren made it out of the tunnel first, then Hiro, and then Ryuji. They rushed down and an archway.

"Hey, hold up!" Ryuji shouted in a whisper. Ren and Hiro complied and hid with him. There were shadows down the hall. "Look! There're some guys in armor over there. They'll prolly call for back up if we try and take 'em on. We should go some other way...!"

"The teen trio ran back the other way. They made it to a drawbridge and rushed across it.

"Hey, we gotta hide!" Ryuji warned. The teens ducked behind some crates and barrels.

"They must be looking for us, huh?" Hiro said.

"Obviously," Ren said.

"I ain't playin' along with this anymore!" Ryuji said. "We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!"

"Over here," Ren said, gesturing his hand over to a flight of stairs. Hiro and Ryuji followed after.

"If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?" Ryuji asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Hiro said. Finally making it up the stairs they made it to a door. Ryuji was a bit out of breath.

"I-Is this... the exit!?" Breathed Ryuji. "Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!" Ren nodded and opened the door followed by the other two. They went through the door and were met with another area in the dungeon. "Dude... you gotta be jokin'..." Ryuji said. "This ain't the exit!? What the hell this place!?"

"Quit moping!" Hiro said. "Let's just keep looking." The trio started their rush to find a way out of this place. Ryuji turned his head and saw some people in cages hanging over the water.

"H-Hey... Look... Ryuji said. "We really did hear people screamin'... So we ain't the only ones who got captured! Is, uh... is he OK...?" The one's cages were screaming for help.

"I don't know, Sakamoto?" Hiro said. "But right now we need to get out of here."

"Dude!? How could...!?" Ryuji said in shock.

"Senpai is right, Sakamoto-san," Ren said nodding. "Now, come on."

"Fine..." Ryuji sighed. As Hiro ran he couldn't help but glance at the caged individuals. He noticed the students were wearing Shujin uniforms.

 _"Are they supposed to be student's...?"_ Hiro thought. _"Geez, what's going on? I know for a fact this isn't the school. I wonder if Haru-san is wondering where I am?"_ He, Ren, and Ryuji ran and made it down a dead end.

"Another dead end...?" Ryuji growled. "Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here!?"

"Hey, you there," A voice called the group. The three searched around in confusion for the source of the voice. "Blondie! Silver Hair! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!" They all turned where they heard the noise and saw a short blue-eyed cat-looking creature just looking up at them.

"What is this thing!?" Said a shocked Ryuji.

"It's talking!?" Hiro said with surprise and wonder.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!?" The cat creature asked. "Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!" He said pointing towards the key.

"We're trying to get the hell outta here...!" Ryuji said. "I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

"I'm locked up in here, so how can I be your enemy!?" The cat reasoned. "Help me out!"

"A cat?" Ren said rather calmly. "How can it talk?"

 _"He sounds rather calm for someone seeing something so unusual as this?"_ Hiro thought as he gave Ren a look.

"I am NOT a cat!" The "Cat" said. "Say that again and I'll make you regret it!" There were footsteps fast approaching.

"They're catchin' up already...!" Ryuji said, he then checked his phone. "Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there no way to contact someone outside!?" Ren and also Hiro checked their own cellphones as well. "How the hell do we get out...!?"

"Hey, you three!" Called the "Cat". "You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?"

"If what you say is true...?" Ren asked. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not lying!" The "Cat" argued. "It's the truth!"

"This thing sounds like it's all talk..." Ryuji said.

"If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!" The "Cat" said.

"Whadda we do...?" Ryuji asked. More loud footsteps were heard from not too far away.

"Are you seriously messin' with us!?" Ryuji inquired of the "Cat".

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you." The "Cat" said.

"Screw it, just let uh...? "It" out?" Hiro said, raising a brow. The "Cat" glared up at him from calling it "It". "Judging from the situation we're in, I'm willing any kind of help."

"Yeah, I agree," Ren nodded. "Sakamoto-san, get the key and let the "Cat" out."

"F-Fine..." Ryuji complied. He grabbed the key off the wall and opened it up. The "Cat" walking on its hind legs skipped out of the cage.

"Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..." The "Cat" said sounding victorious.

"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!"

"Shuddup and hurry it up!" Ryuji said. "You wanna be locked up again!?"

"A-All right, sheesh!" Morgana said. "Follow me, and stay quiet!" Morgana started running as the other three followed suit.

"Oh well..." Ryuji sighed. "I guess we gotta follow it."

"It isn't like we have much choice," Hiro shrugged. They followed Morgana over to an undrawn bridge.

"What're you doin'?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Said, Morgana. "I'm lowering the bridge." He was standing next to a short gray Kamoshida statue.

"Lowering the bridge?" Hiro asked.

Morgana turned to Ren. "You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than Blondie and Silver Hair over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?"

"OK, I'll give it a shot," Ren said. He stepped right up to the statue and pulled the jaw of it. Its eyes lit up yellow as he did and the bridge was drawn.

"How were we supposed to know that!?" Ryuji said.

"Hmph, amateur," Morgana said. "Come on, let's keep going!" The three made a dash on the bridge. Making it across another armored knight appeared.

"Incoming!" Hiro warned, quickly stopping in his tracks.

"A-Aah! Shit... Shit, it's them!" Ryuji screamed fearfully. Ren immediately changed into his new attire.

"Tch... You amateur!" Morgana said jumping off Ryuji's shoulder, he gave Hiro and Ryuji a look. "Both of you stay back. Hey, you!" He called up to Ren. "You can fight, right? Let's go!" Morgana did a little spin in the air and landed on his feet. "Come, Zorro!"

The being Morgana summoned, Zorro had a wide, muscular stature wearing all black and wore a black silver belt with a big Z on it. It carried a rapier and did a "Z" formation in the air with it.

"Y-You got one of those too!?" Said Ryuji in shock. The knight began changing shape.

"It's going to attack!" Hiro announced pointing at the shadow. Morgana only folded his arms and confidently smirked.

"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" Morgana said. The ones before Ren and Morgana were a demon with purple skin and another pumpkin. "Damn shadows... they've taken up intercept positions!"

"And that means...?" Ren asked.

"It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!" Morgana said. "I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!"

"I'll start!" Ren said. "Persona!" He summoned Arsene and unleashed an Eiha on the purple-skinned demon which was not killed.

"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur," Morgana said.

"Can you do better?" Ren asked.

"This is how you fight! Zorro, show your might!" Morgana summoned Zorro and attacked the floating pumpkin with a wind attack that weakened it. "Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again! That's the most basics of basics! Remember it well!"

"I'll keep it in mind!" Ren nodded.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!" Morgana said. He brought out Zorro again and used his wind attack on the pumpkin destroying it.

"Ravage them!" Ren summoned Arsene and used Eiha on the demon also killing it. With the battle over Hiro and Ryuji went to join the two.

"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful." Morgana said to Ren.

"Persona...?" Ryuji said in confusion.

"What's a Persona...?" Hiro asked. "Is it that thing that comes out of you guys."

"Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?" Morgana said. "Well, everybody where's a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..." As if on cue, Ren's outfit reverted back to his school uniform.

"Huh...?" Ryuji gasped. "He turned back to normal..."

"Um, do you happen to know why I turn back to normal?" Ren asked Morgana.

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control of your power yet," Morgana said. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all-"

"Rrgh, that's enough!" Ryuji interjected. "This crap doesn't make any sense!"

"Can't you just sit down and listen for once, Blondie!?" Morgana said.

"Don't call me Blondie My name's Ryuji..."

"Sorry to interrupt!" Hiro said. "But shouldn't we start leaving!? Like now!"

"Yeah, Silver Hair is right," Morgana said. "You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, but before that... take these. Use them carefully, OK?" He gave Ren some medicine.

"Thanks," Ren said. "So, where to?"

"It's not much farther to the exit," Morgana said. Morgana ran with the other three following after. They were running to a bridge until Ryuji stopped as he noticed something.

"Hold on a sec!" Ryuji said. Everyone stopped turning around to him. He made his way up to a cage with someone it wearing a red sports uniform. "I fell like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before..." Ryuji scowled. "Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"

"Of course you have seen what this guy is wearing," Hiro said stepping next to Ryuji. "He's on the volleyball team."

"Oh yeah!" Ryuji said. "I keep forgettin' you were on the team."

"And I'm trying to forget..." Hiro said with a sad look. Ren eyed Hiro curiously as he thought.

 _"What does he mean by trying to forget?"_ Ren thought as he stared at Hiro.

"But why would this guy be in here?" Ryuji wondered.

"Come on, let's go!" Morgana said turning around.

"Hold on, dammit!" Ryuji said.

"What is it? We need to go fast!" Morgana argued.

"But...!" Ryuji said.

"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?" Morgana reasoned. "Besides, they're-"

 ** _"There!"_** Said the voice of an armored guard who approached the group as the bridge lowered.

"You should've just listened to me...!" Morgana said.

"Let's fight," Ren said as his outfit changed. "It isn't going to let us go."

"I'm glad you stick to your guns," Morgana said. The guard turned into a fairy creature. Its wings flapped is it in front of the group.

"Looks like it's rarin' to go too!" Morgana noticed. The fairy separated in two. Two fairies were now in front of Ren and Morgana.

"Persona!" Ren ripped off his mask and attacked one of the fairies with Eiha. He weakened the one he attacked and followed with another attack called 'Cleave'. Arsene brought his bladed foot down on the Pixie killing it.

Morgana took his turn next to blast a Garu on the remaining Pixie. The Pixie went to physically attack Morgana who evaded the attack. Joker took his turn to slice down the Shadow with his knife. After the fight, Ren's outfit changed back to his school uniform.

"All right!" Morgana said. "Let's get away before more show up!"

"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here...!" Ryuji said, pointing at the volleyball player.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Morgana groaned. "There's no time to explain. Look I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest." With that, Morgana ran across the bridge.

"We should do as he says," Ren said to Ryuji and Hiro. "Come on, you guys."

"We gotta leave, Sakamoto," Hiro said.

"Dammit," Cursed Ryuji. "Fine, I'm coming!" They made it across the bridge and follow Morgana into a dark hallway.

"The entrance hall is right above here!" Morgana informed. "The exit's close... Keep it up!" They followed Morgana threw the main hall and to the exit. "We're here!"

"Finally!" Said in Ryuji in relief. "We're saved...!" He ran to a door and tried to force it open.

It's not openin'!" He turned to Morgana. "D'you trick us, you jerk!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Said, Morgana. "Over here!" He quickly skipped through a door behind him.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Ryuji as he and the other two followed. They ran into a room dimly lit room with bookshelves. Ren quickly made out the ventilation shaft.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Hiro asked. "This looks like a dead end?"

"Yeah, and where are we supposed to get from here!?" Ryuji chimed in. "There aren't even any windows!"

"Ugh, amateurs..." Groaned Morgana. "This is the basics of basics."

"A ventilation shaft?" Ren voiced.

"That's right!" Morgana said happily jumping in the air. "As I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside."

"I see..." Ryuji said. "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!" He started clambering up the bookcases. "And a one, and a-"

"Hey, make sure to be..." Hiro said before...

"Whoa...!" Ryuji screamed in surprise.

"Quiet," Hiro said as Ryuji fell along with the ventilation grate.

"Oww... Crap!" Ryuji said. "The enemy didn't hear us, did they?"

"I hope not," Hiro said folding his arms. "They might have heard all the noise you were making. But now we can make our escape."

"Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!" Ryuji said.

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out," Morgana suggested. "Now, get going."

"But... what about you?" Ryuji asked him.

"There's something that I still have to do," Morgana said. "We're going our separate ways."

"Well, we appreciate the help, Morgana," Ren said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have made it out without you," Hiro agreed. Ryuji climbed the vent first, then Hiro went right after him.

"Bye," Ren waved. "Oh, and don't get caught again."

"You better be careful too," Morgana said. "See ya." He and Ren shared smiles and nods until Ren followed his schoolmates into the shaft. Morgana followed a little as Ren disappeared into the shaft. "Those three seem useful..." He thought aloud. "Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgment's right..."

 **-O-**

Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro were all on the sidewalk they met on, all breathing heavily like they ran a marathon. Ryuji had his hands placed on his knees.

"Did we make it...?" Ryuji asked the other two. Ren pulled out his smartphone.

 **"You have returned to the real world."** A female voice said. **"Welcome back."**

"Huh? Returned?" Said Ryuji. "Does that mean we got away?"

"Probably," Ren said casually.

"We must've gotten away..." Hiro said. "We are back in Shibuya. Well, what do you guys think?"

"I dunno what to think anymore..." Ryuji said. "What was all that anyway...? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on!?"

"Sakamoto...!" Hiro said teeth gritted. "Quiet down before..."

"What's with the yelling?" Said an officer who strolled up with another officer on a bike. "Are you students of Shujin?"

"Too late..." Hiro muttered in a whisper.

"Cutting classes, are we?" Said the officer.

"Huh? No!" Ryuji said. "We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!" It was at this time Hiro hung his head and face-palmed himself.

 _"Why the hell would he even tell that to them...!?"_ Hiro shouted in thought.

"Hand over your bag," The officer said. "You better not be doing any drugs."

"Why would you think that!?" Yelled Ryuji.

"Are you his friends?" Asked the officer on the bike to Ren and Hiro.

"Something like that," Ren said.

"Then you should go to school," Said the officer. "Take him with you."

"Yes, Officer," Hiro said with a nod. He knew to act when talking to a police officer with his Dad being a Police Detective.

"Like I'm tryin' to say...!" Growled Ryuji. "I don't know what's going on either!"

 _"Shut up! Your only making everything worse!"_ Hiro angrily thought.

"We passed by Shujin on the way here." The officer said. "There's nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact your school. Is that what you want?"

"No." Hiro shook his head. "We'll head straight to school right away."

"C'mon, say somethin'!" Ryuji said to Ren.

"Let's get going to school," Ren said.

"Uh, that's not what I meant..." Ryuji said. Ren started walking off to Shujin casually.

"W-Wait a sec!" Ryuji stuttered. "Is that guy for real...?"

"Hurry up," Hiro said. "Let's go." He told Ryuji and started walking.

Ryuji groaned frustratedly. "Fine, I'm goin'!" He said stomping after his schoolmates.

* * *

 **Man, this is such a long chapter. I hope it was good.**

 **Reviews...**

 **T.E.K. 1996: Some of the ideas are pretty good. So you can expect them in this story. Oh, Hiro is a photographer, not an artist(that's Yusuke's shtick, though photographer's are artist as well.)**

 **Hope you like it. I got some plans for Hiro's father.**

 **ReallyLazyReader: Funny thing, I never Persona 2 and 3 Portable(though I do know Hamuko is one of the names for the femaleprotag in P3 portable)**

 **To me, from the original draft, Hiro felt a bit disconnected. Like I wasn't feeling his presence in the story but I think I'm liking this so far. His Dad is definitely working with that "Pancake Boy" investigating the .**

 **Chance Green G King: Thanks, Chance. Hope you enjoy it so far. Haru's one of my favorite girls in the game so I'm gonna show her off a little more during this story.**

 **That's it for that.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. School days at Shujin

**I do not own Persona**

 **It's owned by Atlus**

 **I only own Hiro and his family**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Wolf of the Phantom Thieves Pt.3**

* * *

 **Day: Monday - Date: 4/11 - Time of Day: Lunchtime**

Hiro, Ren, and Ryuji were standing right in front of the Shujin Academy. The building didn't look like the castle they were inside of. It now just looked like the same old school.

"Oh, look," Hiro said. "It's Shujin. But it's back to normal."

"Hmm," Ren nodded. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"It's the for real," Ryuji said in disbelief. "I'm sure we came the same way... What's goin' on here...?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you." Said Shujin's school counselor. "We received a call from the police."

"That damn cop snitched on us after all!" Ryuji growled irritably.

 _"It's no surprise,"_ Thought Hiro. _"Of course they would report us being this late to School."_

"Hmm?" The counselor hummed in thought. "It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until at this time?"

"Uhh... a ca- a castle?" Ryuji fumbled his words. Once again, Hiro face-palmed himself again.

 _"Does he really think people will believe him!?"_ Hiro thought irritably.

"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The counselor said.

"What's this about a "castle"?" Asked an all-too-familiar voice. Who asked was Suguru Kamoshida himself. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was tight around his athletic-ripped torso, a pair of track pants, and white shoes. Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro looked at him in surprise.

"Kamoshida!?" Said a startled Ryuji.

"Kamoshida..." Hiro repeated.

"Nakamura, I could've sworn I remember you heading down here to Shujin Academy this morning," Kamoshida said, with a fold of his arms. "It's quite a surprise to see you next to someone like Sakamoto."

"Ah, it wasn't by choice, sir," Hiro said, trying to act respectfully. "I just ended with him this morning by some chance."

"Is that right?" Kamoshida turned to Ryuji. "And you seem so carefree, Sakamoto," Said Kamoshida. "Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."

"Shuddup!" Ryuji yelled. "It's your fault that-"

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" Shouted the counselor, then sighed. "There's not much leeway left for you, you know?"

"He's the one that provoked me!" Ryuji said.

"Do you really want to be expelled?" The counselor said. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"

"What!?" Ryuji growled. "This is bullshit!"

"Come now." Kamoshida smiled. "I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame."

"Well, if you say so..." Said the school counselor. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."

"Fine..." Ryuji groaned.

"Okay," Hiro nodded.

"Before you go, Nakamura, we need to talk," Kamoshida said to Hiro.

"Sure," Hiro said. Kamoshida turned his gaze over to Ren.

"By the way... you're that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya..." Asked Kamoshida. Ryuji started following the counselor into the school but not before giving Kamoshida a venomous glare and continued his trek into the building. Hiro stayed behind since Kamoshida wanted to talk to him.

"Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked Ren.

"I saw a girl in your car," Ren said. "You offered her a ride this morning."

"That's right..." Kamoshida said with a shake of his head. "I remember now. Well, I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled, understand?"

 _"What does he mean by 'cause any trouble'?"_ Hiro thought. _"Amamiya doesn't look like a bad guy at all. Did he do something bad?"_

"I understand," Ren nodded.

 _"At least he's respectful,"_ Thought Hiro. _"Even if he's talking to someone like Kamoshida."_

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office." Ordered Kamoshida. "I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting." He turned to leave but looked back at Ren. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life. Nakamura, follow me."

"I'm coming," Hiro said. "See you around, Amamiya."

"Yeah," Ren nodded.

 **-O-**

Hiro followed behind Kamoshida walking behind him. After walking a bit Kamoshida stopped walking and turned around to face Hiro. The man was quite tall so he looked down at Hiro. Hiro was tall himself for his age. 5'11 1/2", the same height as his Dad but Kamoshida was still taller than he was.

"If your gonna ask me to rejoin the volleyball team..." Hiro started. "You can forget it. I told you after we won nationals last year I was quitting. We won and now I'm finished with volleyball."

Kamoshida scoffed. "It's quite a shame, really." He huffed. "You had a lot of potentials to be a professional."

"That's nice of you to say..." Hiro said. "But I also have my reasons for wanting to quit." Hiro turned to leave. "If you excuse me, I need to get to class."

"Hold on, one other thing..." Kamoshida said, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder and getting close so he could whisper. "Remember, you can't go talking about how practice goes for the team, cause you know that nobody will believe you. You understand?"

"Yeah..." Hiro said as he exhaled in irritation. He began walking which lead to Kamoshida taking his hand off Hiro's shoulder.

"See you around, Nakamura!" Kamoshida said with a smile and wave. "Enjoy your day!" He was waving off Hiro as he kept walking. As soon as Hiro was around the corner Kamoshida put his hand down and his face turned into an angry glare. "Quitter." He muttered under his breath.

 **-O-**

Hiro opened the door to his class that was "class 3-C". Some students were inside the class talking amongst themselves. They stared at him and gave him looks.

"Nakamura-Kun was late today," A girl said. "It isn't like him to be late like that."

"Yeah, he might be changing since he quit the volleyball team," Said the girls' friend.

 _"Damn, could they be any louder,"_ Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro walked over to his desk that was next to his friend. He uncaringly dropped his bag next to his desk and then plopped down in it placing his head on the desk with a low sigh.

"Oh, Hiro-Kun!" Said a voice next to him. He turned to face his friend. Her name was Haru Okumura. She was a girl with chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. Her uniform is modified to her taste. She wears a pink turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, she also wore the standard black and white skirt, white tights with black flower pattern and black Mary Jane shoes. She and he have been friends since they were second years. "You're here? How come you're so late?"

"Haru-san..." Hiro said. "I'm sorry. I was on my to here to Shujin but I... got a little preoccupied."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked him.

"Uh, well..." Hiro said, thinking about everything that happened within that castle, to meeting Morgana, and to deal with that other Kamoshida and those weird knights. He shook his head and looked at her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"You know... you can talk to me if want to, Hiro-Kun," Haru said. "I am your friend after all." Hiro's face went to a smile.

"Thank you, Haru-San," He said. "I appreciate that. Really, I do. Thanks."

Haru giggled. "You're welcome."

"Well, enough about me and my own problems..." Hiro said. "How's everything going with your..." He leaned over a bit. "Family's business?" He whispered. He did so because Haru kept her family heritage a secret at Shujin Academy.

"Thing's are... going okay," Haru said slowly. Her eyes seemed to downcast. Hiro's face turned into a frown. He started to feel bad about asking that.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Hiro said. "I..."

"Oh no, it's fine," Haru said with a shake of her head. "Everything's okay. My father is handling everything for it."

"That's good," Hiro said. "I'm glad things are going okay."

"Hey, uh... Nakamura?" A male student asked stepping up to Hiro's desk.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hiro asked.

"I... uh...I saw you talking to Kamoshida earlier." The student said. "Is it true you quit the Shujin Volleyball team?"

"Yeah, it's true," Hiro said simply. "What of it?"

"That's all I wanted to know," The male student said. "See ya." He walked away.

"So, it is true that Nakamura-Kun quit the Volleyball team," A girl said to her friend.

"Do you think something happened between him and Mr. Kamoshida?" The other girl asked.

"Probably," The girl said. "He was a star player and captain on the team and I heard some of the other players say he and Mr. Kamoshida would argue. But now, since he quit people are calling him a quitter."

"I know right..." The other girl said. "Talk about thing's changing."

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed, putting his head down. So the rumors have begun about him quitting the team. It could be Kamoshida talking about it.

"So it is true...?" Haru said.

"Huh?" Hiro said staring at her. "About what?"

"About you quitting volleyball?" Haru said.

"Yes, I did quit," Hiro said. "I, however, have my reasons for quitting."

"It is shame though..." Haru smiled. "I really enjoyed watching you play at tournament's."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Haru-San. But I think I wanna focus on passing my entrance exams and getting into Tokyo University and focus on my photography."

"Oh, you should show me your photo's again," Haru said. "I mean if you want."

"Sure, I can do that," Hiro said. "I took a few new ones some time ago. If you like to, Haru-San, we can go hang out more after class."

"That'd be nice," Haru smiled.

"Great," Hiro said smiling as well.

The homeroom teacher of class 3-C stepped in as the bell rang. He was a male teacher with a bald head. He made his way to his podium and caught sight of Hiro.

"Ah, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," The teacher said. "Nakamura, would you mind explaining why you are this late?"

"Oh, well, it'd be a bit hard to explain..." Hiro said. "But, I promise. It won't happen again."

"Okay then..." The teacher said. "By the way, the faculty office notified your parents."

 _"Oh damn, am I gonna get it when I get home,"_ Hiro thought in his head.

"Classes will end at fifth period today due to the subway accident," The teacher announced. "Class is in session."

 **-O-**

After meeting with Ms. Kawakami, Ren Amamiya followed her to the classroom of class 2-D. He wrote his name on the board and turned to face the class. He began to hear the murmurs of other students.

"Being super late on his first day?" A student said. "He really is insane..."

"He looks normal though..." Said a brown-haired girl.

"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..." A male student said.

"Settle down," Ms. Kawakami said. Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. All right, please say something to the class."

"I'm Ren Amamiya," Ren said clearly. "Nice to meet you."

"He seems quiet..." A girl spoke. "But I bet when he loses it..."

"I mean, he was arrested for assault, right...?" Chimed another girl.

"Uhh, so..." Kawakami said, trying to dissolve the awkward tension. "Your seat will be... Hmm..." She scanned the room for a bit. "Over there. The one that's open." She pointed to Ren's new seat. "Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?"

"This sucks..." A girl groaned in disgust. A boy with blue-tinted hair and a few bruises on his face let out a sigh. His face had one of guilt. Ren calmly walked to his assigned seat as he heard small murmurs coming from other students talking about him.

"...Lies." Said a voice near him. He turned and noticed the same ash-blonde haired girl he saw earlier.

"Your that girl?" He said to her. She grunted and turned away from him. Ren just got into the seat behind her and sat down.

"Did you catch that?" A girl asked a girl behind her. "Do those two know each other? Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"

"That means she cheating on him Mr. Kamoshida," Her friend answered. "Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..."

"For real." The other girl said. "That side of the room is totally awful." Ren looked at the gossiping girls through his peripheral.

 _"So, her name is Takamaki-san..."_ Ren said as he averted his eyes back to Ann. _"Hold on a sec! What do they mean by cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida? Is there something going with her and Kamoshida?"_

"Oh, right!" Ms. Kawakami remembered. "The volleyball rally's in two days... everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"

"Everyone, please rise..." Said the blue-tinted haired boy.

Ren's class has finally begun. Even though Ms. Kawakami told them to share their textbooks with him they weren't doing it. Ren was going to just go for listening intently to Ms. Kawakami's lecture but this next part surprised him a bit.

The girl from earlier, Takamaki, turned around in her seat and placed her textbook on his desk. She didn't stare at him as she kept her head down turning the pages in her textbook.

Ren only stared at her wide-eyed but she kept her head down not meeting his gaze.

"Thank you," Ren whispered. Takamaki brought her head up in surprise. Ren only gave her a small smile. Takamaki smiled back at him until looking back down at her book.

"You're welcome," She whispered.

 **-O-**

The final bell rang signaling school as over. Hiro, as he settled all of his school supplies in his bag was thinking.

 _"I can't stop thinking about that castle...?"_ Hiro thought. _"I wonder if Sakamoto and Amamiya are still thinking about it too?"_

"Hiro-Kun!"

Hiro finally turned to look at Haru. She had a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Forgive me, Haru-san..." Hiro said. "I was spacing out. Sorry."

"Oh no, it's all right," Haru said. "Though, I did call your name a few times until you realized. Are you sure you don't want to tell me about?"

"Trust me," Hiro said smiling and standing up. "I'm good. Today's kind of been a different day for me." Hiro then thought he should see if he can find Ryuji and Ren to talk about the castle. "Hey, Haru-San, I know I promised we'd spent time together but I need to go handle something right now. Is it okay if we raincheck for another time?"

Haru smiled. "Of course, Hiro-kun. Besides, I also have something to do right now at home."

"Okay, see you later." Hiro smiled.

"Bye, Hiro-Kun." Haru waved. Hiro waved bye as well as he left the classroom.

Haru Okumura. Daughter of the CEO of Okumura Foods. She kept her inheritance a secret at school so people wouldn't bother about it. She and Hiro have been friends since they were 2nd-year students. If it wasn't for him helping her out after she dropped her school work in the hall and also being the same class and the next they know they were spending time together.

Of course, people in school made rumors about them being boyfriend and girlfriend for a while but they ignored it and they eventually went away.

 **-O-**

With school finally at its end, Ren walked out of his classroom. For a second, Ren saw the school turn into the castle but then went back to normal. He felt a tad light-headed as he held his head.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ms. Kawakami asked from behind Ren.

"Is this... a castle?" Ren asked.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kawakami asked. "Also, it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them." She sighed irritably. "I can't even catch a break... why do I have to deal with this? You should head straight home without stopping anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."

"OK," Ren nodded. "I'll be sure to head home."

Hiro walking up the steps to the Second-Year hall saw Amamiya talking to Ms. Kawakami.

"By the way..." Kawakami said. "I also heard you weren't just caught with Sakamoto but also Nakamura-kun."

"Do you know him?" Ren asked.

"Of course I do," Ms. Kawakami said. "He's used to be one of my students back in his Second-Year. It isn't like him to be late to school especially since he was Team Captain of the Volleyball Team."

 _"So he was apart of the Volleyball Team?"_ Ren thought. _"I wonder what made him want to quit? Maybe Kamoshida?"_

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you this..." Kawakami said. "About Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-" Ryuji walked up to both Ren and Ms. Kawakami. "Speak of the devil..." She folded her arms. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today?"

"Ugh..." Groaned Ryuji. "It was nothin'."

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either..." The woman said. Hiro was listening to their conversation unnoticed by them.

 _"Geez, Ms. Kawakami sounds so tired..."_ Hiro thought. _"Don't know why it's a problem for Sakamoto dying his hair black. It was a good look for him."_

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryuji said. He walked up to Ren. "I'll be waitin' on the rooftop."

Kawakami sighed for probably the one-hundredth time that day. "See?" She said to Ren. "That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" Ms. Kawakami walked away from with a shake of her head. Hiro started stepping up to Ren.

"Amamiya, hey," Hiro greeted him.

"Hi, Senpai," Ren said.

"Glad I found you," Hiro said. "So, how was school on the first day for you?"

"Eh, it was okay," Ren shrugged. "Despite all the rumors I've been hearing."

"Oh?" Hiro said. "I'm sorry to hear that. Must be irritating."

"I'm getting by," Ren said. "Oh? I need to go to the rooftop."

"Yeah, sure," Hiro said. "You mind if I tag along? I need to talk to you and Sakamoto about that."

"I'm sure he'd be okay with it if I brought you since you were there with us," Ren said.

"I know where the roof is," Hiro said. "Well, duh, I know where it is. It is the roof. Follow me." Hiro gestured for Ren to follow. They walked for a bit until they saw Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa.

"Why did you allow student like him to transfer here?" Kamoshida said. "He's already started associating with Sakamoto. Even Nakamura is now hanging around the likes of them. A student with a criminal record, the culprit of an assault case, and a student who used to be on my volleyball team. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

"Now, don't be like that..." Kobayakawa said. "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayokawa?" Kamoshida said but then smiled. "All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me. Oh, one more thing, sir? It's about Nakamura. With him being a former player on my team there's a chance he could talk about the volleyball practice..."

"No need to worry," Kobayakawa said. "If push comes to shove, I'll be sure to inform him the consequences if he were ever to perform such an act."

"Thank you, Principal Kobayakawa," Kamoshida said. Kobayakawa and Kamoshida then went their separate ways.

"So, they have plans for me in case I say anything, huh?" Hiro said folding his arms.

"Wow..." Ren said.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I was just thinking how funny the Principal acts like he's got a man crush on Kamoshida," Ren said twirling a lock of his hair.

Hiro snickered a bit at that. "Yeah, he likes to kiss his ass too much." Said Hiro. "Here, let's head to the roof. Don't wanna keep Sakamoto waiting too long." He started walking with Ren following him. Hiro turned his head and saw Yuuki Mishima. He was a boy with blue-tinted hair, he wore the Shujin white turtleneck, the standard plaid pants, and white and green sneakers. He wore a bandage on his cheek and had a few bruises on his face.

"Hold on a sec, Amamiya..." Hiro said as he walked up to Mishima. "Mishima?" The boy seemed to be spacing out. "Hey, Mishima?" Hiro snapped his fingers to get the younger boy's attention. "Mishima?"

"Huh?" Mishima came back to reality and noticed Hiro. "Oh, Senpai!" Mishima's body straightened up. "I'm sorry. I was spacing out, wasn't I?"

"Hey, it's okay," Hiro said. "It happens. Have you met, Amamiya?"

"Hmm?" Mishima turned to Ren as his face went blue with shame.

"We've met," Ren said. "He's in my class."

"Really?" Hiro said. "Huh? Would you imagine that?"

"Senpai...?" Mishima said. "Is it really true you quit the Volleyball Team?"

"I did," Hiro said. "Decided I'd focus my final year trying to get into college."

"I see..." Mishima said. "Is there anything else you both want from me?"

"Nah," Hiro said. "We're just heading to the roof right now."

"But, nobody's allowed up there..." Mishima said.

"True," Hiro said. "No one's allowed up there but the Gardening Club. I got a friend who's apart of the club."

"We're meeting Sakamoto-san there," Ren admitted.

"Oh, okay..." Mishima said. "Just head up the stairs and you'll get there."

"That's right," Hiro said. "See you later, Mishima. Take care of yourself."

"Sure, Senpai. Thanks." Mishima nodded. Hiro and Ren started making their way to the roof.

 **-O-**

Both teens finally made it to the roof. Hiro's already been here lots of times. Like when he'd help Haru tend to the garden when she's working on it alone. Ren seemed to take in the sights of the roof. It was nothing special and he did notice the garden there in the corner of it. They found Ryuji in a chair leaning it back a little bit.

They walked up to him as he took saw them.

"There you are," He said to Ren. "Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I see you brought Senpai here too."

"Yeah, bumped into him earlier," Ren said.

"I assumed you wanted to talk about what we went through in that castle?" Hiro said.

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded. Oh, yeah? About Kawakami?" He said to Ren. "Bet she told you stuff like "Don't get involved with Sakamoto.", huh?"

"Oh, my word!" Ren said with a fake gasp. "How did you know? You must be a psychic!" Ren then went back to his usual composed self. "Well, all she said was that your trouble."

Ryuji sighed. "Figured as much. Then again, we're in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."

"Anyway, can we talk about that castle?" Hiro asked. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Right?" Ryuji said. "What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle... It wasn't a dream, right? You guys remember it too, yeah?"

"It couldn't be a dream..." Hiro said folding his arms. "It felt too real."

"Yeah," Ren agreed as he leaned against a desk.

"Well, just 'cause we all remember it doesn't mean much though." Said Ryuji. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... uh, thanks, Ren."

"You saved me too," Hiro smiled. "Thank you, Amamiya."

"You're welcome, guys," Ren said. "It was nothing. Anyone would've done the same."

"Maybe," Hiro shrugged. "But you're being too modest."

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there..." Ryuji said. "You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him." Hiro put his head down and stared at the ground.

 _"Would they believe me if I told them...?"_ Hiro thought. _"I was told to keep it all the secret but... I don't know?"_

"Kamoshida is that guy we met earlier, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, the ripped mophead," Ryuji said bitterly. "That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that... I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..."

"Maybe...?" Hiro seemed to ponder.

"Ugh, forget it!" Ryuji groaned standing up. "Must've all been a dream! It has to be!"

"It sure was a very realistic dream," Ren said.

"Realistic", yeah," Ryuji said. "But it couldn't have all been real."

"It is hard not to think about," Hiro said. "But we should stop thinking about it for now."

"Probably..." Ryuji sighed. "Anyway, sorry to drag you guys up here like this. That's all I had to say." He looked at Ren. "Ya know, we might be pretty similar. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine as "Troublemakers"." He looked at Hiro. "Well, maybe the two of us at least." Ryuji smiled. "No offense, Senpai."

"None took," Hiro said holding up his hands.

"Though, that was pretty badass when you punched that Kamoshida in the back of the head," Ryuji said. "Gotta give you some points for that."

"Oh, thanks," Hiro said. "It was nothing special. Felt good though."

"Hahaha! Anyway, I'll come talk if I see you around," Ryuji said. "Don't ignore me, all right?"

"Sure," Ren said.

"Seeya," Ryuji said and then took his leave and left the roof.

"We should start heading home too, huh?" Hiro said. "You wanna walk to the station together?"

"Sure," Ren nodded.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Hiro said. The two teens left the school to head to the train station.

 **-O-**

Hiro and Ren walked to the station together. They made it to the train station and waited alongside other patrons for the train to arrive.

"So, Amamiya?" Hiro said, trying to make conversation. "Where do you live? What's your stop?"

"Yongen," Ren stated. "Yongen-Jaya."

"Yongen, huh?" Hiro said folding his arms. "That's right after my stop. I never asked it must be tough moving to a new place, huh?"

Ren put his head down. A glowering look on his face.

"Yeah," He muttered softly. remembering that event that brought him to Tokyo. Hiro noticed that expression he was making and tugged on his scarf nervously.

"Sorry," Hiro said. "I didn't mean to as that."

"Oh no," Ren shook his head. "You didn't need to be sorry at all, Senpai."

"Thanks," Hiro smiled. The train came by as Hiro and Ren boarded it. "Well, I do hope the rumors going on about haven't been getting to you."

"I've been managing so far..." Ren shrugged. "Though, most people are trying to avoid me and give me weird looks."

"Must be a tad annoying, huh?" Hiro said. "Glad to see you're not bothered by rumors."

Ren only gave him a nod. The train was going to a stop which was where his stop was.

"Here's my stop," Hiro said, stepping off the train. "Good talking to you, Amamiya. See ya tomorrow, yeah? Let's try to head to school and not end up anywhere else tomorrow too."

"Haha, yeah," Ren smiled. "Bye, Senpai."

"Later," Hiro stepped off the train and headed back to his home for the day.

 **-O-**

Hiro made it to his house and opened the door. He saw his Mom's car but his Dad's car wasn't there. Meaning, he was still at work.

"I'm home!" Hiro called, stepping into his home. Taking his shoes off and walked into the kitchen to find his Mom and Sister there. His Mom was talking on the phone.

"Yeah..." Junko nodded. "He walked in just now. Okay." She held their house phone to Hiro. "It's for you." She told him. Hiro swallowed a lump in his throat, he handed his sister his school bag and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Hiro said.

 **"Hiro..."** His father, Akitoshi said. **"Would you care to explain to me why you were late to school today?"**

"Oh, so you heard, huh?" Hiro said.

 **"Of course I heard,"** Akitoshi said. **"Shujin called the station. When I heard my son and a couple of other students were late I thought "That doesn't sound anything like Hiro?"**

"Yeah, okay, Dad," Hiro said. "I promise I won't be late to school. It won't happen again."

 **"I hope not,"** Akitoshi said. **"And to think your mother, sister and I all saw you leave this morning."**

"I know," Hiro said. "I promise though, I will not be late to school ever again."

 **"Good,"** Akitoshi said. **"That's what I like to hear. Okay, I gotta get back to it. I'm gonna be gone for a while at the police station. I'm working a case so it'll be a while until I'm back home."**

"Okay, Dad," Hiro said. "I hear ya. Talk to you soon. Night."

 **"Okay, goodnight,"** Akitoshi said before hanging up.

"Was Dad mad?" Hamuko asked.

"Hmm?" Hiro said. "Nah, he didn't sound like it though. Maybe a bit disappointed but don't worry, kiddo." He ruffled his sister's hair and took his bag. "Dad isn't that mad at me."

"Okay," Hamuko nodded.

"Well, since your home now..." Junko said. "Are you hungry? I have dinner ready."

"I could eat," Hiro said. "Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, Hiro, honey?" His Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom...?" Hiro said. His Mom slowly walked up to him and gave him an evil look with a bit of a sadistic smile. She pulled his school uniform as Hiro's face turned to one of fright.

"Don't be late to school ever again..." Junko slowly but threatening. "Okay...?"

"I-I got it, Mom..." Hiro said. "I won't be late to school. Promise."

His Mom then went back to be happy. She smoothed out his blazer.

"Wonderful!" Junko said. "Now, who's hungry?" She walked to the kitchen happily.

"Mom is a bit scarier than usual," Hiro said.

"Hiro? Bro?" Hamuko said.

"What's up?" Hiro said.

"I'm glad Dad wasn't too mad at you," Hamuko said. "He sometimes treats our home like it's the police station sometimes."

"Maybe?" Hiro shrugged. "You know how Dad is? He's only trying to look out for us. And protect us and everyone else in Tokyo."

"Yeah," Hamuko giggled. "Dad's cool."

"That he is," Hiro smiled. "Let's get dinner. From the day I had today, I'm starving."

"Okay!" Hamuko said as she and Hiro walked to their kitchen. "So, why were you late? Did you get into a fight before going to school?"

"Haha, not exactly," Hiro said.

 **-O-**

 **Day: Tuesday - Date: 4/12 - Time of Day: Lunchtime**

School went by as usual. Ya know, classes and such. Hiro currently was eating lunch with Haru in the cafeteria. They sat at a table just the two of them as other students sat and ate their lunches as well at different tables.

"Hey, Hiro-kun?" Haru said.

"Yeah?" Hiro said taking a bite of his food.

"When are you going to come over again?" Haru asked with a smile. "The maids keep asking me when you're going to come to my house."

"That so?" Hiro said rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll have to plan when I'll be able to. I've been a bit busy like I got a lot on my mind but when I'm ready I'll come by." Hiro smiled.

"Great," Haru smiled. "I look forward to it." Haru got up from her seat. "Excuse me? I have to go use the restroom real quick."

"OK, take your time," Hiro nodded. "I'll be here." Haru nodded as well as flashing a smile before heading to the girl's bathroom. Hiro was sitting by himself eating his food and unscrewing a bottle of soda and taking a sip until a few students. Three to be exact.

All of them were familiar to Hiro. Very familiar to Hiro. They were boys he knew on the volleyball team. There was three of them. Yamamoto, Hasegawa, and Miyazaki. All dressed up in their volleyball gear.

"Sup, Nakamura," Said Yamamoto. "Long time no see."

"Guys..." Hiro nodded, not even making eye contact with either of them. "What can I do for you?"

"That's a little cold," Said Miyazaki. "You used to be on the volleyball team with us and now you're acting like you don't know us."

"Since he quit the team he feels like he doesn't need to talk us anymore," Hasegawa spat. "Think you're too good for us now, Nakamura?"

"No, not at all," Hiro said.

"That so?" Yamamoto said sitting down beside Hiro. "Kamoshida has been really training us hard since you left the team. So we can be better."

"By training, you must mean his solo "Special Coaching"?" Hiro inquired. "It's hard stuff. If you can handle it."

"We all can handle it," Miyazaki folded his arms. "But you couldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked.

"You quit the volleyball team because you couldn't handle Kamoshida's coaching," Hasegawa said.

"You guys seem to forget that we took volleyball together in our first year," Hiro said. "You guys all complained that you couldn't handle it but me; I never complained. Not even once. So don't you guys dare tell me I couldn't handle Kamoshida's coaching. Because like you, I went through two years of that bullshit."

"Yeah, you did," Yamamoto said. "Two years of being Kamoshida's pet."

"What?" Hiro glared.

"He said you're Kamoshida's "Pet"," Hasegawa said. "That's right, you were the one who never complained about practice and did everything Kamoshida said. You were nothing but his pet. Not just that, you were his "Dog". His Dog on a leash that he got to do his bidding."

"And for Nakamura doing all that..." Miyazaki began. "He made him Team Captain. Some of the guys on the team hated him when he was made Shujin's Volleyball Team Captain."

"Well, they have no reason to hate me anymore," Hiro said. "Since I'm not on the team and no longer Captain so they can't hate me. Now, I have no more interest in talking about this. So, leave me alone..."

"Whatever you say, "Dog"," Hasegawa mocked.

"I may have been his "Dog" but at least I don't have to deal with him any longer," Hiro said.

Pft, C'mon, you guys," Yamamoto said. "Let's leave the "Dog" alone." Yamamoto's shirt was then grabbed by Hiro's hand.

"Huh!? what-!?" Yamamoto said. Hasegawa and Miyazaki stood there watching eyes widened. Even other students within the cafeteria watched the scene.

"Quit calling me that," Hiro growled. "I... hate being called that. Go ahead. You guys can spread rumors about me all you want. But at least I'm no longer on a team run by Kamoshida. That bastard thinks he's in control of everyone at school and on the volleyball team and I was tired he thought he was in charge of me. I may have quit but I kept at it for as long as I could until I got tired of all the lying. Lying to my family and my friends... So, think long and hard before you call me "Kamoshida's Dog" again." Hiro shoved Yamamoto.

The boy's face had a look of surprise and fear. From the shove, he fell to the floor on his back. His two friends brought him back to his feet and all of them walked off in silence.

Hiro sat in silence, a glowering expression on his face until Haru returned. She took back her seat across from him.

"Sorry I took so long, Hiro-kun," She said with a smile. As she saw his expression, he looked upset. "Uh, Hiro-kun? Are you okay?"

"I..." He started. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure...?" Haru asked a bit of concern on her face.

"Trust me," Hiro smiled. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Haru nodded as she went back to eating.

 _"I'm tired of lying to my friends, huh?"_ Thought Hiro. _"I'm lying to my friend right now. Does Kamoshida still have a hold over me?"_

 **-O-**

 **Day: Tuesday - Date: 4/12 - Time of Day: After School**

Classes for today ended as Ren casually walked out of the classroom, hands in his pockets.

"Hey there, Takamaki,"

Ren turned his heard to the side and Takamaki being approached by Mr. Kamoshida.

"You lookin' for a ride home?" Kamoshida asked. "Things have been pretty dangerous with all those accidents."

"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today," Said Takamaki. "It's for the summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it..."

 _"Summer issue...?"_ Ren thought curiously.

"Hey, now..." Said Kamoshida, placing his hands on his hips. "Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone."

 _"She's a model?"_ Thought Ren.

"You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right?" Kamoshida said. "Something about appendicitis?"

"Yes," Takamaki nodded. "I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy... Sorry to worry you."

"You must be lonely too," Said Kamoshida. "I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and... be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you..."

"Thank you..." Takamaki said. "Please excuse me." Takamaki then walked away from the volleyball coach. Ren watched Kamoshida glare at Takamaki in annoyance and walked away himself.

 **-O-**

Ren was walking out of Shujin as Hiro ran up to catch up to him.

"Hey, Amamiya," Hiro said.

"Oh, hey, Senpai," Ren greeted.

"How was school today?" Hiro asked. "You know since we were actually here the whole day this time."

"Normal," Ren shrugged. "The day went by okay."

"Oh, good," Hiro said. "You wanna walk to the station again today?"

"Sure," Ren said. The both of them stepped out of Shujin's main building.

"Yo," Turning to their left they saw Ryuji who approached them.

"Hey, Sakamoto," Hiro said.

"What's up?" Ren asked him.

"I wanna talk about the castle from yesterday," Ryuji said folding his arms. "I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream... I just couldn't do it. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what." He focused his eyes on Ren. "And y'know, you're the only person I can come to rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"

"Sure," Ren nodded. "What's next?"

"Ooh... looks like I managed to talk some sense into you," Ryuji smiled. "How about you, Senpai? I mean, I'd understand if you didn't wanna go to that castle again."

"Actually, I'll go with you," Hiro said. "If that place is linked to Kamoshida then I wanna know why and why that volleyball member was in there. So, let's go."

"Alright!" Ryuji said ecstatically. "Now I think we should retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you guys're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together."

The teens began making their way down the station.

 **-O-**

Ryuji, Hiro, and Ren made it to the street where they all met the first time.

"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time," Ryuji said. "When'd they build something like that though?"

"Not sure?" Ren shrugged.

"Beats me?" Hiro shrugged as well. Ryuji looked around the street.

"We walked that way from here, right?" Ryuji asked sounding unsure.

"I guess?" Ren said. "Maybe?"

"When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore..." Ryuji said.

"Well, we should see if the castle turns up," Hiro said.

"I'm positive it will. All right, this way," Ryuji said. "Lemme know if you notice something."

 **-O-**

The three made their way through the alley but it wasn't the castle. It was still the regular school building.

"Huh...?" Ryuji gasped. "We're at school..." He scratched his head in confusion. "There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either... We must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again."

"I want to go home," Ren said.

"C'mon, you gotta stick with me in the end," Ryuji said.

"I suppose we could try to see if the castle appears again," Hiro said.

"Let's go," Ryuji said as he started walking.

They all returned to the same old Shujin Academy building. Not the castle.

"For real...?" Ryuji put his head down in frustration. "Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you guys think?"

"I don't know?" Hiro shook his head. "There's gotta be something that made it appear? Like a trigger or something?" Hiro placed a hand on his chin. "Got anything, Amamiya?"

"Check your phones?" Ren suggested.

"Our phones?" Hiro asked.

"I already did that," Ryuji said. "I didn't see anything like it around here..."

"Wait a minute..." Hiro said. "Amamiya, didn't you have a navigation app or something on your own phone?"

"Navigation app?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like one comin' from your phone," Ryuji said. "Y'know, didn't it say stuff like "returned to the real world" or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit."

Ren took out his phone as Ryuji immediately swiped it out from his hand. He started going through it until he spotted something strange.

"What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?" Ryuji said.

"Eyeball-looking thing?" Hiro repeated as he as well looked at Ren's phone.

"Cute logo, huh?" Ren said, a hint sarcasm in his voice.

"That's not how I'd describe it..." Ryuji said.

"Looks creepy though," Hiro said.

"What a weird app," Ryuji said. "Oh, wait, this is it!" He tapped the "eyeball app" and showed the screen to Ren. "I knew it-it is a navigation app! There's even your search history!" Ryuji exclaimed happily. "Oh man, I'm such a genius!"

"Not to burst your bubble, Sakamoto..." Hiro deadpanned. "But finding an app doesn't make you a genius."

"Wha-!?" Ryuji said.

"I think that was the bubble bursting," Ren joked.

"Shuddup!" Ryuji said. "Anyway, let's try usin' it!"

"I dunno about this," Ren said.

"Why? All we're doin' is startin' an app," Ryuji said.

"How do we know if this even is going to work..."

 **"Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle..."** Said a female-like voice from the phone. **"Beginning navigation."**

"There we go!" Ryuji said sounding excited.

"I can't believe this is happening...?" Hiro said.

"Then, we went in a certain direction, an-" Ryuji said until everything around the three went red. "Hey, what're you-" He said to Ren.

"What's happening...?" Hiro wondered as he looked around.

"Huh?" Ryuji finally noticed and took in the dark red surrounding him and the other two. "What the hell!?" From the "App" everything began to change.

Shujin Academy had formed back into the castle from before. Around the group, it went blurry for a second until reverted back into focus. Ryuji, Hiro, and Ren who was now back in his outfit from when he summoned his Persona.

"Look!" Ryuji pointed. "It's the castle from yesterday!"

"We're..." Hiro was a bit speechless. "We're actually here!?" Ryuji started running until he was followed by Hiro and Ren. They stopped in front of the castle.

"We made it back," Ryuji said. "That means what happened yesterday was for real too..."

Hiro turned to look at Ren and noticed he was wearing his other outfit.

"Amamiya, your clothes changed?" Hiro said. Ren only looked down at his outfit.

He looked down at his outfit. "That they did," Ren said casually.

"That happened last time too, huh?!" Ryuji said. 'What's with that outfit!?"

"You jelly?" Ren asked smirking.

"I-I ain't jealous!" Ryuji said.

Hiro folded his arms. "I admit, I kinda am," Hiro said. "Amamiya does look pretty cool in that coat."

"Enough 'bout his outfit!" Ryuji shouted. "What's goin' on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all..."

"Hey!" A voice called from a corner. The teens all turned their heads at the source. It was Morgana, the "Cat" walking on two legs made it's way up to them. "Stop making a commotion." He told as he folded his arms.

"You...!?" Ryuji said.

"The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be..." Morgana said. "To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

"What is this place?" Ryuji asked. "Is it the school?"

"That's right," Morgana nodded.

"But it's a castle!?" Ryuji said stomping his foot.

"This castle IS the school," Morgana said. "But only to this castle's ruler."

"The castle's ruler...?" Hiro asked tugging his bandana.

"I think you called him Kamoshida?" Morgana said. "It's how his distorted heart views the school."

"Kamoshida... Distorted...?" Ryuji said sounding confused. He looked at both Hiro and Ren. "Explain it in a way that makes sense!" He shouted at Morgana.

Morgana frowned. "I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it..."

"What'd you say...?!" Ryuji growled vulgarly.

"Relax, Ryuji..." Hiro said.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

A scream of pain echoed from inside the castle alerting everyone.

"What was that!?" Ryuji said startled.

"It must be the slaves captive here," Morgana surmised.

"Slaves?" Ren asked.

"For real!?" Ryuji said. More frighteningly violent screams are heard in the castle. "Oh, shit... It's for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday... I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

"Most likely on Kamoshida's order," Morgana said. "It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here." He looked at Ren. "What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must've lost his temper quite a bit."

"That son of a bitch!" Cursed Ryuji.

"Ryuji...?" Morgana said.

"This is bullshit!" Ryuji charged up the door and rammed it with his shoulder. "You hear me, Kamashida!?"

"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know..." Morgana said. "Still, it seems you have your reasons."

"Hey, Monamona!" Ryuji called stepping up to Morgana.

"It's Morgana!" The Cat corrected.

"Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?" Ryuji asked.

"You want me to take you to them?" Asked Morgana as he stared at Ren. "Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us."

"Let's go," Ren nodded.

"It's settled then," Morgana said.

"For real...?!" Ryuji grinned. "Thanks, man."

"What about you?" Morgana asked Hiro. "Are you going to come to?"

"I don't have much choice," Hiro said. "Yeah, let's head in."

"All right, let's do this," Morgana said. "Follow me!"

* * *

 **I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer. I wanted to show Hiro's awakening in this chapter but I thought right here was a good place to stop.**

 **Hope people enjoyed the chapter enough. Like Hiro interacting with his family, his small interactions with Haru, his talk with his former teammates on the volleyball team.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: I was going to show his Persona this chapter but I wanted to at least get this chapter out now. Hope you're looking forward to it. Thanks.**

 **PRemington900: I mean, I don't why but I just kinda felt like using Akira's P5 animation/DSN name. Plus, I'm also using Ren Amamiya to get myself familiar with the name and other people as well(though I probably think Akira Kurusu is a bit of a cooler name than Ren Amamiya. Kinda like how I think Yu Narukami is a cooler name than Souji Seta for the P4 protagonist). I hope you're looking forward to it, Dude!**

 **Eleni: Glad you like it. Also, I went back and fixed the mistakes you mentioned. Thank you!**

 **zack25king: Hope you continue reading and glad you like Hiro. And yes, Ren's awakening is always amazing. You'll see if Hiro's Dad becomes an ally or not. Thank you so much!**

 **I hope it was okay. It was going to be a bit longer but I wanted to at least get something out for it. If you've read it then thanks for reading.**

 **I'll see you next time!**

 **Later!**


	4. Awakening! The Knight and the Pirate!

**I do not own Persona**

 **It is owned by Atlus**

 **I only own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Wolf of the Phantom Thieves Pt.4**

* * *

 **Day: Tuesday - Date: 4/12 - Time of day: After School**

"This is our infiltration point," Morgana told all of Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro. The four were standing in front of a window that leads through the castle.

"Ain't that where we escaped outta last time...?" Ryuji asked.

"That's right," Morgana nodded. "Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery."

"'Basics of Phantom thievery'?" Hiro repeated raising an eyebrow.

"How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?" Ryuji asked. Morgana quickly jumped up to the window.

"I'll make sure to teach you as we go," Morgana said. "Come on, follow me!"

"So uh..." Ryuji said to Ren and Hiro. "Sorry for draggin' you guys into all of this... But I can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever he wants! Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you guys big time!"

"It's no problem, Sakamoto-san," Ren said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Hiro said. "Come on, let's get up this window."

 **-O-**

"Man, this place is as creepy as always," Ryuji said, looking around the room of the castle.

"Mm-hm," Nodded Morgana. "Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?" Morgana started running out the door leads to the hallway. "Follow me!"

The three teens started running out the room to follow Morgana. They all found themselves in the entrance hall of the castle.

"I remember this place," Hiro said. "We set foot in this room when we walked into the castle." The entrance hall then turned into the entrance hall of Shujin Academy for second before turning back.

"What the...!?" Ryuji said with a startle. "I was seein' double or something just now...! Was that Shujin!?"

"It... it was!?" Hiro said. "If you go there then you know that hall anywhere. This castle is the school, right?"

"I've told you before," Morgana said. "This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up."

"There are more of those Shadow's here?" Ren asked.

"In a place like this, there are always shadows," Morgana said. "Come on, this way!"

The four ran into a doorway and ran down a long flight of stairs. They made it back down into the dungeon but then finally spot some Shadows.

"Darn... I had a feeling there would be guards here." Morgana sighed. "It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward."

"F-For real...?" Ryuji said.

"Oh, well," Morgana said. "I'll just teach you the basic's of battle right now. You had better remember all of this. As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack them from behind whenever possible. You'll need to rip off their mask to momentarily break the control of the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack."

"So we gotta ambush 'em and go for the first strike..." Ryuji grinned excitedly. "All right, I got it!"

"Hold your horses, Sakamoto..." Hiro said. "I don't think either me or you should be the ones attacking. It should be either Amamiya or Morgana."

"That's right," Said Morgana. "Both of you guys don't have a Persona so just stay back and watch. Anyway, let's go." He said to Ren.

"Right," Ren nodded. Ren dashed right up behind the Shadow and leaped on it and reached for its mask. "Show me your true form!" Taking its mask, the Shadow turned into a Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac.

Ren took off his own mask and summoned Arsene. He had his Persona attack with a cleave. Morgana summoned Zorro and finished the jack-o-lantern with a Garu, as it was the weakness.

After the fight, everyone followed Ren's lead through the dungeon. They ran across a bridge, as they made it across Ryuji looked at a closed empty cell.

"Why ain't anyone here," Ryuji said. He stepped up to the cage to look at it until he turned back around. "Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?"

"Quiet down!" Morgana shushed.

"Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!" Ryuji said. Ryuji started running off to check the other cages.

"Oh, hey, Morgana...?" Hiro said.

"Yeah?" Morgana responded.

"If those tortured prisoners aren't here, then where are they?" Hiro asked.

"They might have been transferred..." Morgana said. Ryuji soon came back in a hurry.

"Crap, I can hear footsteps comin'!" Ryuji warned. "Lot's of 'em!"

"We should hide!" Ren suggested with a nod.

"Yeah, it would be a problem if they discovered us now..." Morgana agreed, he pointed at a door right by him and the three teens. "Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave."

The four ran into a room to hide from the approaching Shadows.

"The Shadow's probably won't come in here," Morgana said.

"Why not?" Hiro asked.

"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak," Morgana explained. Ren, Hiro, and Ryuji all looked at each other and then noticed the room turn into a classroom from Shujin Academy, and then reverting back.

"Is this a classroom...?!" Ryuji asked.

"Now do you understand?" Morgana said. "This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."

"This is Kamoshida's reality...!?" Ryuji said. "Shit makes no sense at all!"

"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized." Said, Morgana. "I call such a place a "Palace."

"A palace, huh?" Ren said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle," Morgana said.

"Hold on a minute..." Hiro said. "The school becomes this "castle" because this is how Kamoshida sees's it."

"Precisely," Morgana nodded.

"That son of a bitch!" Ryuji cursed angrily.

Morgana visibly saw how angry Ryuji was getting. "You must really hate this Kamoshida guy," Morgana said.

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel," Ryuji said. "Everything is that asshole's fault!"

"I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you," Morgana said. "His lackey's are everywhere inside."

Hiro gave a Ryuji a concerned look. He understood why Ryuji has such hatred against Kamoshida. He remembers hearing about what happened between them when Kamoshida was assigned to coach the track team.

"You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" Morgana asked Ren.

"Maybe a little," Ren said, twisting one of his black locks.

"Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too," Ryuji said, folding his arms.

"How does he have that outfit?" Hiro asked.

"That's also because of this world," Morgana said.

"More stuff that makes no sense..." Ryuji said, leaning against the wall.

"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his palace," Morgana said. "A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion."

"A will of rebellion?" Ren asked.

"Yep and your appearance is a manifestation of that," Morgana said. "It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

"That you hold within?" Hiro repeated confused.

"I'm so fed up with all this!" Ryuji groaned. "I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?"

"I'm a human," Morgana said confidently. "An honest-to-god human!"

"No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Ryuji frowned.

"This is, well..." Morgana stuttered a bit. "It's because I lost my true form. I think."

"You think?" Ryuji asked.

"But I do know how to regain my true form," Morgana smiled. "The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though... Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!"

"What is this, a comic book?" Ryuji said. "This is seriously crazy..."

"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along," Morgana suggested. "I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?"

"I'll do my best," Ren nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you," Ryuji said. "I thought it might help, so..." Ryuji reached into his bag and pulled out a model handgun. "I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!"

"That's a toy!" Morgana said.

"Were you really just carrying that in your bag just now?" Hiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the handgun. "Well, it looks somewhat real even though it's just a toy."

"Right!?" Ryuji grinned. "So, it'll at least fake 'em out. I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: "Providin' is pre...something." Huh? huh?"

"So you were planning this from the start..." Morgana said. "Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration."

Ren just takes the model handgun from Ryuji's hand.

"I brought some other ones too," Ryuji once again reached into his bag and pulled out two more model guns. A shotgun and a sniper rifle. "What do you think?"

"You literally went to school with these in your bag?" Hiro sighed again.

"Dude, C'mon," Ryuji said. "It ain't like they search you or anything and not to mention they're fake. C'mon, take one, Senpai."

"Okay, fine. Suppose I should just pick my poison." Hiro said. He took the sniper rifle from Ryuji leaving the shotgun to the faux blonde.

"Now that that's settled..." Said Morgana, trying to get everyone back on track. "Hm, there are probably still soldiers making their rounds outside."

"Let's head out now," Ren said, walking up to the door.

"There should still be soldiers outside," Morgana said. "Let's take note of the situation and get out there."

Ren opened the door slowly and saw three Shadows outside conversing with each other.

 _ **"Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there..."**_ Said the Shadow. _**"Guess it was just my imagination..."**_

 _ **"And what of the slaves?"**_ The second asked.

 _ **"They're all in the training hall,"**_ Said the third. _**"I'd assume they're all screaming in pain by now."**_

 ** _"Very well,"_** The first Shadow. **_"By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard."_**

"Did you hear that?" Morgana asked. Everyone stepped out of the room.

"They said trainin' hall, right?" Ryuji asked.

"I think that's a little further ahead," Said Morgana. "Let's go."

"Something tell's me that that training hall is something not good," Hiro said. "Hmm? Though, I have an idea what it might be."

"We'll know soon enough," Ren said. "Let's go."

Walking a bit further down, they saw a Shadow standing guard. Morgana told the three about a palace's security level. If you let a Shadow spot you, the security level will rise.

With the explanation done, Ren carefully snuck up to the shadow and ripped off its mask. The Shadow's transformed into "Gallow's-Flower". Ren using Arsene and Morgana using Zorro defeated them easily. The four went through a caged door and found a dark hallway that was a dimly lit by torches on the walls.

"The trainin' hall's up ahead, right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, it's a little further," Morgana said. "Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way."

Ren ran out first, leading everyone in through the hall until they spotted two more Shadows.

"Hold on..." Ren stopped everyone. "Shadow's up ahead."

"Good eye's, rookie," Morgana said.

"Let's listen to what they're saying," Hiro said.

 _ **"Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?"**_ Asked the first.

 _ **"No, nobody yet..."**_ Said the second.

"Shoot... I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies," Morgana said. "It'd be impossible to dodge all of them..."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Ryuji. "Should we try and take 'em down like before?"

"It's not that simple," Morgana said. "We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy."

"I-I see..." Ryuji said. "Sorry... Dammit, I wish I could fight... I'd at least be able to help out at least a little bit..." He held up the shotgun he was carrying. "But all I got were all these toys from earlier... I'm such a loser."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Hiro said. "By bringing these with you, you probably helped us."

"Maybe, he did?" Morgana realized. "The guns, I mean."

"What about them?" Ryuji said. "They look real n' all, but they don't shoot anything."

"I see..." Morgana's eyes sparkled like stars. "Well, there is a way..."

"Do you have something in mind?" Ren asked, holding up the handgun

"We'll use that to take down the enemies!" Morgana smiled.

"What!?" Ryuji shouted. "Were you listenin' to me? It don't even shoot pellets..."

"Uh, will this even work?" Hiro asked skeptically.

"Only one way to find out," Ren got his gun ready.

"You got the right idea, Frizzy Hair!" Morgana called. "Now, attack away!"

"Leave it to me!" Ren nodded.

"Wait, dude!" Ryuji said. "I keep sayin', it's not gonna fire anything!" Ren ran out and slashed hit the Shadow. Both Shadow's turned into the "Beguiling Girl" and "Gallow's Flower".

"You have the gun with you, right?" Morgana asked. "Point it at a Shadow and fire!"

Ren aimed down the sights of his gun and shot the Beguiling Girl a few times before downing it.

"How about that?" Morgana asked. "Surprised? Be mindful of how much ammo you have left?"

"Right!" Ren nodded. "Arsene!" He summoned and blasted the Beguiling Girl with an Eiha killing it.

"All right, I'll show you my weapon too!" Morgana smirked as he aimed a slingshot. He fired at the Gallow's Flower a few times. Ren finished it off with a Cleave.

Ryuji and Hiro immediately ran up to the two.

"Wow," Hiro said impressed. "Those are just toys and yet they shot actual bullets!?"

"That was crazy!?" Ryuji said in surprise. "How was that even possible!?"

"This is the cognitive world," Morgana said. "As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic-looking."

"I don't get it," Ryuji frowned.

"I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand," Morgana smiled teasingly. "How about you, Frizzy Hair? Silver Hair? Did you get what I said?"

"It's simple logic," Ren said.

"I believe I got the gist of it," Hiro said. "If the enemies you fight saw it as a real gun, it will work as one. Correct?"

"Wow, I expected only him to get it," Morgana pointed at Ren. "But you too, huh, Silver Hair? You do look a whole lot smarter than Blondie over there."

"Shuddup!" Ryuji snarled. "If it's better havin' something realistic, why do you got that slingshot!? And it was just as strong as a Goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?"

"W-Well, um..." Sighed Morgana. "Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want. Oh, by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out."

"He totally dodged my question..." Ryuji sighed.

"There, there..." Hiro said patting Ryuji on the shoulder.

"As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies," Morgana said. "It'll be important to coordinate our moves well. I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight Frizzy Hair."

Whaddya mean by "how we fight"?" Ryuji asked.

"Basically, what do we do in battle," Morgana said. "He can order us directly or let us decide what we do. Though I guess I'm the only other one fighting right now..."

They ran around for a bit. Defeated a couple of Shadow's and found a door being guarded by a Soldier.

"A guard... I'm pretty sure that's where we need to go too..." Morgana said.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Hiro asked. "Fight it?"

"Yeah, you guys gonna take it down again?" Asked Ryuji.

"I guess that's our only choice..." Morgana said. "But wait, this might be a good time... OK, I've decided! I'm going to teach you three a special way to fight enemies!"

"It's a new technique, isn't it?" Ren asked.

"Something like that!" Morgana said. "Let's go!"

Ren and Morgana ran into the Shadow. Ren hit it with his knife and it transformed into the Beguiling Girl.

"Look, there's a distinct flow to battles," Morgana said. "Let me show you. After all, seeing is... something? First, knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!"

"Got it! Arsene!" Ren summoned and hit the Shadow with Eiha. Knocking it down.

"All right!" Morgana said. "Now rush on in for an All-out Attack!"

"Sounds good!" Ren said. "Let's go!" Ren and Morgana both grinned as they both rushed the Shadow and hit it from all directions. Ren landed on the ground in a crouch and stood up smirking while pulling on one of his cuffs.

"Mm, that went well!" Morgana said. "You're definitely fit for this."

"Wh-what was that super-move thing you just did!?" Asked Ryuji.

"I told you, it's called an All-out Attack," Morgana said.

"An All-out Attack, huh?" Hiro said.

"If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once," Morgana told them.

"That... that was over quick..." Ryuji said.

"It's a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all," Morgana explained. "Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be our head of command." He told Ren. "You can decide when we use this."

"All right," Ren nodded.

"Strike the enemies weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-out Attack!" Morgana said. "That's the ideal pattern!"

With the explaining done, Ren led everyone through a door and through it and up ahead there was another one with a banner up top that read: "Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love!"

"All right, this is it!" Morgana said.

"What the hell...?" Hiro said, examining the banner. "Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love...? What even is this...?"

"Right!?" Ryuji said. "What kinda bullshit is this!?"

"Only one way to find out," Ren said opening the door. The second they walked in, there is a voice. Or more like multiple voices as if they were crying in pain.

"This voice..." Ryuji said. "Where's it comin' from...? Oh, is it comin' from over there!"

The four ran their way to a cage and saw other what looked to be members of the Volleyball team being beaten down by the Soldiers of the castle.

"Oh no..." Hiro said as he frighteningly stepped away from the cage.

"Dammit!" Cursed Ryuji. "This is bullshit!"

"How many times have I told you to keep your voice down!?" Ordered Morgana.

"But this is beyond messed up!" Ryuji said eyeing the cage. "How do I open this...?"

"Stop it...!" Called a voice. Everyone looked and saw a Volleyball team member step up to the cage. "Leave us alone. It's useless..."

Another team member walked up. "If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!"

"You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like!?" Ryuji asked.

"Wait a minute..." Morgana said. "Were you planning on taking these guys outta here?"

"We can't just leave 'em here!" Ryuji argued.

"How stupid can you be...?" Morgana said.

"What...!?" Said Ryuji.

"These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition," Morgana said.

"What are you saying...?" Ren asked. "That they're humans who are apart of this place and not really like us?"

"Basically," Morgana said. "They're different from you three."

"Huh, cognition?" Ryuji asked.

"It means there's no point in saving them!" Morgana snapped. "They're different from the real ones in the real world. You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls."

"The hell!?" Ryuji said. "Why's it gotta be so complicated!? So, the school's a castle, and the students are slaves... It's so on point it makes me wanna laugh."

Hiro slowly walked back up to the cage. He gripped it with his hands and started watching the "Students" being tortured.

"This really is the inside of that asshole's head...!" Said Ryuji.

"Still, this is horrible," Morgana grimaced. "It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too."

"In the real world too...?" Ryuji said. "Wait? I know these guys... They're members of the Volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for!"

Hiro's hands tightened around the cage as he grits his teeth as he began shakily breathing.

"They must be physically abused every day..." Morgana said. "There's no way they'd be so beat up normally."

"Hmm?" Ren hummed with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Hiro curiously at the state he was getting in.

"Don't tell me..." Ryuji said. "They're going through similar shit in reality!?"

"Most likely," Morgana said. "I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves."

"So, it might be for real..." Ryuji said. "I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but..." Ryuji turned to Hiro. "Yo, Senpai! You were on the Volleyball team. Is the physical punishment thing really true?"

All of Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana all looked at Hiro. The silvery-white haired young man never looked at them. He just kept looking at the abuse taking place in front of him.

"Hiro-Senpai?" Ren asked. "It's okay if you don't want to say? It's alright."

Hiro let out a long, dreary sigh putting his head down. "It's... true," Hiro said. "It's all true."

"How long has it been happening?" Ren asked.

"Ever since I was a First-Year," Hiro said in a low tone. "It was an everyday occurrence. It was why I quit the team and decided to never go back. Seeing this just brings back awful I want to forget. I... I was also a victim of the abuse too."

"Woah..." Morgana said.

"Holy shit..." Gasped Ryuji. "Well, if it's true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police...?"

"It's not that easy," Hiro said.

"We won't know unless we try..." Ryuji said bringing out his phone. "I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida...!"

"You're welcome to try..." Hiro said leaning his back the cage.

"So, if you were on that team of Kamoshida's...?" Morgana asked. "How come you kept quiet about the abuse?"

"After I quit I was told to keep everything a secret," Hiro sighed.

"The school is willing to go to such lengths for Kamoshida?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Hiro said. "You saw how Principal Kobayakawa acts when it comes to Kamoshida. Fat bastard..." Hiro muttered under his breath.

"Ryuji...?" Ren said. "How's it coming along with the evidence?"

"It's not workin'!?" Ryuji said, holding up his phone. "We can use the navigation app but the camera's a no go!?"

"A navigation app?" Morgana asked confusingly.

"We used that to get here," Ren said calmly.

"How about you guys?" Ryuji asked Ren and Hiro. Both of them pulled out their phones.

"The camera app isn't working at all," Ren said as he tried tapping it on his phone.

"Same here," Hiro said. "I guess regular cellphone apps don't work at all in this place."

"Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna caught if we stand around like this," Morgana said. "We need to head back!"

"Hang on a sec!" Ryuji said. "There's no other way... I'll just memorize their faces before goin' back home! Mkay, let's check the cells 'round there."

Walking to the right they saw another cell. More Volleyball players running on a rolling track floor with a gold kettle of water hanging from the ceiling. There were three of them trying to run for the kettle but never succeeding.

"That seems a little accurate..." Hiro said. "Back when I was on the team, Kamoshida barely gave the team any water breaks."

"Not givin' athletes water even for tough trainin' is a common thing in the real world too..." Said Ryuji. "That sack of shit...! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back... Mkay, I'm done. Let's check and see if there're any more!"

The final cell they went to involved a Volleyball player being hung by his legs, arms tied behind his back. He was repeatedly being hit with volleyballs.

"The hell...?" Ryuji said, eyes wide. "This ain't trainin' at all... It's just violence!"

"For me, it's pretty accurate..." Hiro said.

"You mean "that" happens to you?" Ren pointed out.

"Not exactly," Hiro said. "If we mess up during practice. Kamoshida would tell us to stand still and he'll spike the ball straight into your face."

"Despicable...!" Ren muttered.

"Damn that bastard...!" Cursed Ryuji.

Come on, Ryuji, hurry it up," Ren said. "We don't have all day."

"I know, I know..." Ryuji said. "Just gimme a sec. I'll memorize 'em quick."

"Hey, are you done yet!?" Morgana shouted. "We're cutting it close here!"

"Don't freak out like that, you goddamn moron!" Ryuji growled. "Anyways, I got all of 'em!"

"Then let's stop wasting time!" Morgana called. "We need to scram!"

They ran out of the cellblock corridor and out of the door they came in.

"All right, we're back," Ryuji said. "We gotta get outta here, quick!"

 _ **"The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting!"**_ A soldier said. _**"Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!"**_

Ren and the other's hid behind a couple of crates as a soldier looked around for any intruders.

"Tch, we've stayed here too long..." Morgana said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Morgana led the three to a staircase that led up to the main hall. "The exit's this way! Let's hurry!"

The four ran up to a staircase that led them all up to the main hall of the castle. But the quartet stopped in their tracks as they Kamoshida with a few soldiers and two gold soldiers.

 **[BGM: Persona 5 OST: Blood of Villain]**

 _ **"You knaves again?"** _ Kamoshida groaned irritably. _**"To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"**_

"The school ain't your castle!" Ryuji said. "I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!"

 _ **"It seems it's true what they say "barking dogs seldom bite."**_ Said Kamoshida. **_"How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."_**

"Star runner...?" Ren repeated.

"The hell are you gettin' at!?" Ryuji growled at Kamoshida

 ** _"I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams,"_** Kamoshida sneered. _**"Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under your... selfish act."**_

"Ngh..." Ryuji growled as he looked at the ground.

"Violence?" Ren said in confusion.

 _ **"What a surprise,"**_ Kamoshida said. **"So you're accompanying him without any knowledge at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever."**

"That's not true!" Ryuji shouted.

 _ **"You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead,"**_ Kamoshida said. **_"How unlucky of you. Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage."_**

"Here they come..." Hiro said, backing away as two Soldier's approached the group and transformed into black horses with horns sticking out of their heads.

"Goddammit..." Cursed Ryuji.

"Ryuji, Hiro move!" Morgana warned as he and Ren stood in front of the two to fight.

"Both you stay back!" Ren said. "We'll handle this. Ready, Morgana?"

"Let's go," Morgana nodded. The black horses surrounded both Ren and Morgana. "Ugh... we're surrounded!"

 _ **"I'll kill you!"**_ Shouted the Shadow. _**"I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill 'cause that's what he wants!"**_

The three Shadow's surrounding Ren and Morgana were called "Dirty Two-Horned Beasts". The first one attacked Morgana with Lunge. The next attacked Ren with its horns. Ren summoned Arsene for an Eiha but it had no effect at all, resisting it. Morgana, to try and fight back went for a Garu but didn't kill the beast. Another one of the black horses joined the fight.

"There's more of them?" Morgana said. "This is bad..."

One of the Shadow's rammed Morgana with its horn's. With that attack, Morgana was down.

"Morgana!" Shouted Ren. At that time, another one rammed into Ren knocking him to the ground. With the battle over, Kamoshida stepped in again. He hardly placed his foot on Morgana's back to hold him down.

"You piece of-" Morgana said.

"Hey... get off him..." Ren said trying to get up but was pushed down by one of the gold soldiers with his foot.

"Let go of me..." Hiro said as he was currently held by the other gold knight with its arm wrapped around his neck.

 _ **"I bet you simply came on a whim and ended up like this,"**_ Kamoshida said. **_"Isn't that right?"_**

"No..." Said Ryuji, shaking his head.

 _ **"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly..."**_ Sneered Kamoshida. **_"How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?"_**

"Wasn't no practice-it was physical abuse!" Ryuji argued. "You just didn't like our team!"

 _ **"It was nothing but an eyesore!"**_ Kamoshida snarled. **_"The only one who needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too... had he not approached me with a sound argument, I would've settled with only breaking his star's leg."_**

"What...?" Ryuji said eye's widened.

 _ **"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too?"**_ Kamoshida mocked. _**"The school will call it self-defense anyway!"**_

"Dammit... Am I gonna lose again...?" Ryuji said. "Not only can I not run anymore... the track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!"

"So that's why..." Morgana said staring at Ryuji.

"Ryuji..." Ren said.

 _ **"Once these three are dealt with..."** _ Kamoshida said gesturing to Ren, Hiro, and Morgana _ **"You're next. Hahahaha!"**_

"Ryuji!" Morgana shouted at the blond.

"Come on, Ryuji!" Ren shouted. "You can't let him win! You got to stand up for yourself!"

"You're right," Ryuji said, bringing his head up. "Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get him back...!"

 _ **"Stay there and watch,"**_ Smiled Kamoshida. _**"Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."**_

"No..." Ryuji stood himself up. "That's what you are... All you think about is using people... You're the real scum, Kamoshida!" Ryuji started to slowly walk up to Kamoshida.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ Kamoshida to one of his soldier's. **_"Silence him!"_**

Ryuji pointed his finger right at Kamoshida. "Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"

 **[BGM: Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

 _ **"You've made me wait quite a while,"**_ A voice said in Ryuji's head. Ryuji's eyes turned golden yellow as they shot open. The boy let out a scream as he held his head in pain.

"A-Aaagh...!" Screamed Ryuji.

 _ **"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...?"**_ Ryuji kept screaming as he thrashed on the ground still holding his head, seeming like he was in pain. _**"The "other you" who exists within**_ _**desires it thus... I am thou, thou are I... there is no turning back... the skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"**_ A blackish gray skull mask appeared on Ryuji's face as he brought his head up.

 _ **"What can you do...?"**_ Asked the gold soldier holding down Ren. **_"Cower in fear and watch!"_**

Ryuji got up clutching the mask trying to tear it off his face. As he tore it off blood gushed from his face.

"Hraaaaaaaaagh...!" Ryuji screamed as a blue fire enveloped him. A large gust air blasted everyone backward. The gold soldier holding Hiro fell over as Hiro himself fell over as well.

 **[BGM: Persona 5 OST: Willpower]**

Ryuji stood hanging his head quietly breathing. He was wearing an all-new outfit. He wore a black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot around his neck, combat boots, and a pair of yellow gloves.

From behind him, standing on a black pirate ship with an evil smiley face on the front is a being that looks like a pirate. It's outfit resembling that of one, with a pair of swords crossing its chest, a cannon for a hand, a pirate on its head and it's looking exactly like a skull. This was Ryuji's Persona.

Ryuji brought his head with a defiant smirk.

"Ugh... this one as well!?" Kamoshida said.

"S-Sakamoto...?" Hiro said getting up.

"Right on... wassup, Persona..." Ryuji smiled. "This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback..." Ryuji cracked his fist. "Yo, I'm ready... bring it!"

 _ **"Don't mock me, you brat!"**_ The gold soldier turned into a red knight that rode on a black steed with a white mane.

"Blast him away... Captain Kidd!" Ryuji shouted with a point of his finger.

Hiro started getting up slowly. He adjusted his scarf around his neck as he stood up tall. The gold soldier next to him took action. It quickly grabbed Hiro by the neck lifting him into the air.

Hiro started to try and squirm out of its grasp. He thought quickly and kicked the Shadow right in the chest causing it to tumble a bit as it dropped him. Hiro landed on his feet but before he even had time to defend himself the gold soldier shield bashed him knocking backward.

"Aaagh!" Hiro shouted as he rolled on his back and landed on his face. Everyone looked over at him, the attention on him.

 _ **"Don't think I didn't forget about you, Nakamura?"**_ Kamoshida said. _**"You're still trying fight back against me, huh? You always had a fire in you. I gotta say, you had the drive to be a winner. You never complained to me and did what you were told unlike some other members of the Volleyball team! You could've been so much more! But you had to just go ahead and quit the team just to try to rebel against me like the rebellious dog you are! Such talent! Wasted!"**_

"Damn you!" Hiro growled at Kamoshida. "I quit that team because I know what it really is! It was just a way for you to show how much tougher you were else there! You tried to break me but you didn't! I survived all of your abuse! I quit because I was tired of lying to my family, my friends and everyone else I cared! I grimyteeth and toughed it out! I'm going to make you pay for everything you have done!"

 _ **"Still running your mouth!"**_ Kamoshida growled. The gold soldier near Hiro brought up its foot and kicked him right in the face. _**"Give it up, already, Nakamura."**_

Hiro started to slowly get up just standing on his knee's and hands.

"Senpai!" Shouted Ren. "Listen to me! You can't let it go like this!Done let Kamoshida beat you! Don't give up!"

"Don't give up..." Hiro looked at Ren, he nodded. "You're right! I can't! I won't let it end like this!" Hiro shouted as he stood up a bit wobbly, wiping his mouth and brought up his brown eyes and stared directly at Kamoshida defiantly as he shouted. "I WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO YOU KAMOSHIDA!"

 **[BGM: Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

Same as Ryuji, a pain shot through Hiro's head. His eyes turned gold yellow as he gripped both sides of his head. He felt like his head was going to split open as he let out a pained shout. Tears dripped from his eyes as saliva fell from both corners of his mouth. He heard a voice that sounded just like his own.

 _ **"You've kept me waiting oh so long...**_ _ **You're finally ready to stand against this so-called "king"**_ **...** _ **this bastard king harmed you and many others, you have already rebelled against him before, the "other you" believes it is time for a more direct approach... wouldn't you agree?**_

 __Hiro punched the ground as if to fight the pain. The ground cracked as he now had bruises on his fist. He fell to his knees, hands flat on the ground.

"Yeah, I do..." Hiro said quietly, head down.

 _ **"Splendid! Time to forge our contract...! I am thou, thou art I... you've been called this king's "dog" for far too long."**_ A silver-metallic wolf mask appeared on Hiro's face. " _ **Now, let us combine our strength and show them... Show them all how a dog really bites!"**_

Hiro stood up, gripping the wolf mask struggling to get it off his face. It was like it was stuck to him like some sick joke.

"Graaagh!" Screamed Hiro as he started to pull the mask off until he forcefully ripped it right off. Blood pouring from his eyes like a geyser as he ignited blue flames. Everyone once again shielded their eyes from the wind.

 **[BGM: Persona 5 OST: Willpower]**

The fire faded from Hiro who was breathing heavily, adorned in a new outfit.

He wore a white-tailed coat, zipped up to his chest, a grey-furred collar, dark grey gloves, grey and white camo pants and silver steel-toed boots, his grey bandana scarf is now a black and white striped color.

Behind Hiro appeared to be a tall, towering individual floating in the air. The figure wore a silver wolf helmet that had visible red eyes, it had long black hair that fell from behind it, it had a thin body, sharpened silver shoulder-pads, chainmail in a silver color, it wore a black chest plate, it also wore silver greaves on its legs and short black boots with pointed tips and the heels having short blades attached to the back of them. In its hand, it held a greatsword with a shiny blade and a long black handle.

The gold soldier stepped back away from Hiro next to Kamoshida.

 _ **"This one too...!?"**_ Kamoshida said in confusion.

"Whoa, Senpai..." Ryuji said.

"I knew you had it in you, Senpai," Ren smiled.

"I have you to thank, Amamiya," Hiro said. "Let's take 'em out." Hiro walked forward. Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana stepping up next to him.

Kamoshida began backing away behind his gold soldier.

"You afraid, Kamoshida?" Hiro glared. "Heh! You should be! I'm no longer your dog! Today I take my life back!"

 _ **"Fool!"**_ The gold soldier shouted stepping forth. _**"I'll make you eat the words you said to King Kamoshida!"**_ It transformed into another red knight on a black steed.

"Let's go then!" Hiro said clenched his fist. "Now, Mordred! Let's obliterate them!"

* * *

 **There we have it! Hiro's Persona is Mordred. The knight of treachery from the Arthurian legend. He's King Arthur's nephew who rebelled against him and he's a thief as well.**

 **Seemed to fit Hiro a bit since he rebelled against Kamoshida who believes he's a king.**

 **Okay, reviews...**

 **Fireball Disaster: I do have some idea's for Hiro and Haru when she interacts with his family. I'll be using that as a way to embarrass him. Haha!**

 **DCMatriXHunter: I guess I can confirm that Hiro's father does not have a palace. Sorry to disappoint. He's only a cop trying to protect his family. I do have some ideas for Hiro's father down the line.**

 **ReallyLazyReader: Yep, Hiro's voice actor is Zach Aguilar. Genos' VA from One Punch Man(Sometimes I picture Hiro and Ryuji as Genos and Saitama having a conversation though Hiro is a more expressive than Genos) as for the rest of his family I'm still trying to think about that.**

 **Hamuko as Nanako, huh? She might be. Who knows? Hiro's Dancing Star Night outfit? I'll have to think about that, I may add on my profile page. Because there I'm going to be adding all of Hiro's outfits down the line(maybe even the DLC costumes in P5). Oh, and in Dancing Star Night. One of Hiro's outfits will be his Volleyball uniform. Kinda like, how in the trailer we saw Haru wearing a Shujin cheerleader uniform(she looked so freaking adorable in that! 3 XD)**

 **Just imagine them dancing together wearing those outfits. As for Hiro's dancing style? Not sure, maybe hip-hop dancing with just a little bit classical put into it(I'm not familiar with dancing styles. lol)**

 **Oh, do I have the time when Hiro meets Sugimura. He meets him before the other thieves do.**

 **Shadow Uzumaki55: Haru is one of my favorite girls in P5. I know a lot of people really like Haru though some don't since she comes way too late in the game.**

 **I do have some ideas for Sugimura down the line.**

 **T.E.K 1996: Some of those ideas seemed to be pretty good(i can't promise all of them will happen though)**

 **I would like Hiro to interact with Shiho(kind of like how Ren did in the game)**

 **Lightwave: But, Hiro is ready to fight against Kamoshida to end his abuse of the Volleyball team and the students of Shujin Academy.**

 **As for that idea about Hiro's father being a relative to Haru's fiance?**

 **I'm not really sure about that idea(that's not really what I have in mind for Akitoshi, Hiro's father.**

 **Okay! Now, let me tell you guys what's going with my life right now.**

 **At my house I don't really have internet so I can't use my laptop(I got my phone sure but it's a bit hard to type from a cell phone)**

 **The only reason I'm able to do this right now is because I'm currently at my local library. I will figure it out how to get a chapter out to you guys! I promise you that!**

 **There's that, and sometime next week I'm going to be working with my Dad**

 **I'll be getting pretty busy at some point**

 **Well, that's all for now, guys!**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Hiatus for now, please don't hate me

**Hey, everyone. Let's cut to the chase.**

 **I haven't been writing this story for a bit now and it's mainly because I have no motivation for it. So I've decided to put Wolf of the Phantom Thieves(was gonna change the title later) on hiatus.**

 **I'm not sure how long it's gonna be until I wanna write for anything involving Persona 5(I'm probably not gonna be for that long)**

 **In the beginning, I just wanted to write something for Persona 5 due to me really enjoying the game a lot. I made Hiro. I liked the idea I had for him. Ya know, him being apart of Kamoshida's volleyball team and him quitting just because he's sick of being in it and lying to his family about all the abuse.**

 **I also hoped that Hiro would somewhat connect with the other thieves more. He might've, a little bit but that was just with Kamoshida. I kinda wanted a bit of an at home situation since I sometimes felt his family life seemed too perfect compared to the other thieves who just had one parent or guardian or just downright alone.**

 **Hiro had his Dad, his Mom, and his little sister. Sure, I did plan for some drama with Hiro and his Dad due to Hiro being a Phantom Thief and his Dad being a police detective. But I felt like sometimes Hiro needed some kind of situation within his family. Though, I do like to think that him having a full family made him a bit different with the other thieves.**

 **I don't how this will sound to people...**

 **But, I wasn't really feeling the Hiro/Haru romance(Put your shotguns and assault rifles away please)**

 **Now, we can all agree that Haru is the one Phantom Thieves that a lot of people love but she comes in pretty late in the game. With the first draft of WotPT, the Haru friendship thing kind of just... happened. Like, I thought it'd be interesting if she appeared a bit earlier rather than later. Though, I should've known that people would like them together as a couple just because they were friends(I think that was why people wanted that to be together).**

 **Heck, when I first played and beat Persona 5, Haru wasn't really up there for me(Didn't even complete her social link the first time)**

 **We all can't deny that Haru is just a cinnamon roll and really deserves someone nice in her life but I feel like that Hiro and Haru didn't really fit together. Like, I think they don't have a lot in common. Sure, I mostly agreed with what people suggested for them.**

 **Even with those suggestions, I still wasn't feeling the whole romance between the two. That and to tell you the truth. I felt I was just kinda forced into it and forcing the relationship onto them. That's kinda how I felt about it.**

 **Sometimes I felt like my chapters were poorly executed with how I wrote things. (It also felt a bit forced to me)**

 **Well, the point I'm trying to make is I'm putting P5 related stuff on hiatus until I feel like writing stuff for it again. So, yeah, it'll be back at some point with it. Thinking of either rewriting again with Hiro or doing another with an all-new OC(though I don't want to give up on Hiro) Not sure whichever but... just give it some time as I am going on hiatus with Persona 5. I may still write my Persona 4 story(Yeah, I have one of those too)**

 **If you don't want to read anything from me again, Persona 5 related or not, I understand.**

 **See ya down the line probably...**

 **JayH120**


	6. Announcement

**I've just come to inform everyone that yesterday I started the rewrite of my Persona 5 story. It's only on chapter 1 currently. If you want, come and check it out and I hope you enjoy reading it!**


End file.
